Like Yin and Yang
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Dally has a twin sister and she's his opposite. She goes to his school and meets a certain Shepard. Later she developes feelings for this greaser. How is Dally going to take it when he learns his sister likes a Shepard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ponyboy, Johnny, wait up!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with them. I was in high heels and I was carrying a lot of book so I couldn't run fast. I saw they stopped and waited for me. I finally caught up with them and caught my breath. "Morning Johnny; Morning Ponyboy," I said.

"Good morning Cassandra," they said. Then we began to walk again.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Ponyboy said. "There are track tryouts today and I'm staying after for that." I looked at Johnny and saw he was scared. Still Johnny got jumped that one day, we made sure he always with someone. I didn't have cheerleader practice today so I could take Johnny home.

"I'll stay with Johnny," I said. "I have nothing to do today."

"You sure Cassandra?" he asked.

"Sure; Johnny and I could go to a movie and we'll pick you up after practice," I said.

"You better not do anything bad," I heard someone say as they lifted me up into the air. I dropped all my books and looked at who picked me up. It was my twin brother Dallas. He was older than me by ten minutes. I never called him Dally because I thought Dallas was a better name. "Damn sis; you had to wear a skirt and heels again." He set me down and picked up my books. I thanked him and we continued to walk to school. Dallas was probably going to skip again. It was weird how Dallas and I ended up twins. We were complete opposites. He was 100 greaser and I acted like a Soc with the way I dressed and acted. Plus Dallas and I didn't even look like. He had his dark brown hair and cold brown eyes while I had light, curly, long brown hair and calm brown eyes. We were like yin and yang; me being yang and him being yin. (Author's note: I looked up that the darker side is yin and the brighter side is yang.) I actually moved down here after mom died two months ago. My parents broke up after they reached Tulsa. So that split me and Dallas up but we wrote to each other though. My mother ended up being murdered in the end though. I'm not sure who killed her but the police are looking for that person.

Now I live with Dallas and our dad. Because there's hardly any room in the apartment, I sleep in a sleeping bag. Dallas offered me the bed but I refused it. It was his bed after all. He never came home most of the time but I always go home unless dad gets really drunk and I ask the Curtis brother if I can stay with them. They would always say yes. Dallas warned me not to go home if dad was really drunk; especially if I was there alone. Dallas was over protective of me. He would kick a guy's ass just for looking at me. I don't know why but he did. We reached the school, said our good byes and Johnny and I walked to our math class. Johnny and Ponyboy were in some of my classes. Like next class I had English and Johnny and Ponyboy were in my class. Johnny and I took our seat next to each other and waited for class to begin. Some of my friends and I chatted as they came in. Most of my friends were Soc girls. I couldn't get along with greaser girls for some reason.

The bell rang and class began. As our teacher collected our homework and handed out our warm up worksheet, Curly Shepard walked in through the door with his black, curly and greased hair and his dark eyes. He had no books, no binder or anything that involved school. He took his seat in the back with his friends and started to talk to them. The teacher stopped handing out the worksheet and went to talk to Curly. We all turned around in our seats and watched the teacher. "Why are you late Mr. Shepard?" the teacher asked.

"I had to finish my weed," he answered.

"You've been late more than once Mr. Shepard," the teacher said. "I have to give you a detention."

"Will any hot broads be in detention?" he asked.

"No," the teacher said.

"Than I ain't comin'," he said.

"Do you need to take a trip to the principles office Mr. Shepard?"

"Yes sir I think I do." He said it in a sarcastic voice. Everyone started to laugh except me and Johnny.

"Ms. Winston, please escort Mr. Shepard to the principles office and escort him back here," the teacher said as he went to his desk, walked over to me and handed me a pass. I got up from my seat, asked Johnny to get my work for me and waited for Curly by the door. He took his sweet time and we finally left the room. The office was on the other side of school and I knew Curly was going to take his sweet time with getting too. I didn't look at him. I just kept looking forward.

"Finally I'm out of there," he said. He walked in front of me and made me stop. "You're Dally's kid sister?"

"I'm his twin sister," I said calmly. "Now can you please move and walk a little faster. I would like to return to class." I walked around Curly and headed toward the direction in which the office was in

"You're no fun," Curly said as he caught up with me. "Why don't we skip class and have some fun."

"I think your definition of fun is different from my definition," I said.

"I think they are; you sure you're related to Dally? You are nothing like 'im."

"Yes we're related."

"Come on Winston; skip class with me for once." He walked over to a window and opened it. "It will be fun."

"I'm suppose to take you to the office," I said calmly as I walked over to him. "Please come with me Mr. Shepard." I called everyone out of my brother's gang Mr. or Ms. Curly walked over to me, pushed me against the wall and grabbed my chin. "Mr. Shepard, please removed your hands from me," I said.

"You're to hot to be Dally' sister," he whispered into my ear. "And don't you dare scream." He brought his face closer to mine and was about to kiss me when we heard someone coming our way. Curly let go of me and we continued to walk to the office. Good thing too because it was a teacher. I would have gotten in trouble too if she saw us. We finally arrived at the office and Curly went to speak to the principle. I waited out in the foyer for Curly. I should have brought some work to do while I waited. It seemed it I was waiting forever. The bell rang twice before Curly came out with the principle behind him.

"So Ms. Winston is here too?" he said. "What did you do?"

"I was just here to escort him sir," I said as I got out of my seat.

"Oh; okay. Tell your teacher he has detention on Saturday along with four other people," the principle said. "And I expect to see you here at seven o'clock Mr. Shepard."

"Alright," Curly said sarcastically. He and I left the office. He was in front of my and I was walking behind him. "That sounds like a good day to skip unless…" He stopped, turned around and looked at me. "Unless you come to this too, it won't be any fun." He was asking me to get up at seven in the morning on a Saturday and come to school. Saturday and Sunday are the days I get to send time with my friends. I'm usually busy with homework or a school activity. I was a cheerleader captain; I played volleyball, softball and soccer. I know I don't seem the type to play sports but I love to play sports. Whenever we had a game, the gang would come and watch. Then whenever Ponyboy had a track meet, we would watch him and I would cheer him on.

"I'm sorry Curly but I can't come," I said.

"Why the fuckin' not?" he asked me.

"I-I-I'm busy," I said as walked around him and headed to English class. It was near the office so we didn't need to walk far. Before we entered the class, Curly grabbed me, pushed me against the wall roughly and his hands on both sides of my head. My body was shaking.

"You're comin' this Saturday or you'll regret it," he said as he brought his mouth down to my ear. "The last broad to make me mad, well, she's a mother of two children now." He removed one hand from the wall and grabbed my chin again. "Got that Winston?" Just as I thought he was going to do something, I heard a door open and my English teacher walk out.

"Remove your hands from her Mr. Shepard," he said. Curly let go of me and I rushed into the class. I sat next to Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Are you alright Cassandra?" Ponyboy asked. I was about to tell him when Curly came in front of me and gave me a glare. I didn't open my mouth and the teacher went on with our assignment. Curly went to sit with his friends. Curly really scares me now. He never tried anything like he did today before. I was shaking in my chair. "Are you cold Cassandra?" Ponyboy whispered to me. I shook my head and listened to our assignment.

"I have paired you all up into group and you'll be working on a project for the book we've been reading: A Tale of Two Cities," our teacher said. "When I call your names, get into your group then I'll explain the project. First…" It wasn't our names so I zoned out. I couldn't get my mind off Curly. What did he do that to me? He knows not to mess with me or Dallas out beat him. I broke out of my thoughts just as my teacher said my name. "Cassandra Winston, Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis and Curly Shepard will be group six." Please don't tell me she said Curly was in this group. I must be hearing things. After she finished, everyone got into their groups and to my dismay, Curly was in our group. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw him sit in front of me. "Alright, the project is to create a newspaper. You will use nine events from the book and write about them. The newspaper must also include a title for the newspaper, title for each article, pictures, at least 100 words per an article, color, and creativity. This project will be due in two weeks. Now for the rest of the time read the rest of the book and start planning out what you are going to do."

Everyone started talking about their projects. I turned to my group and looked at them. "We can meet at my house still I know we wouldn't get any work done at the Curtis house. Johnny's house we want to avoid and Curly's house, I don't know about. We can meet at my house after school tomorrow."

"Alright," Johnny and Ponyboy said.

"How about you Curly?" I asked nervously.

"That's cool," he said. Then I opened my book and began reading it from where I left off. I was at Darnay's second trial in France where he was denounced by Monseigneur and Madame Defarges and Doctor Manette. I was reading what Doctor Manette wrote while he was in prison. It was getting good when Curly grabbed my books from me.

"Can I please have my books back?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

"Please Curly?" I asked again.

"I said 'no'," he said. "What are you goin' to do if I don't give it back; get your bro to get it back for ya?" I reminded silent. I wasn't going to get my brother involved with my problems.

"Curly man, give her back the book," Ponyboy said.

"Why should I?" Curly asked. I got out of my seat, grabbed the book back and began to read it again. This time however, I kept a good grip on it. I think Curly got mad at me. The bell rang and I gathered everything and left. Johnny and Ponyboy were walking with me. We put our stuff up and headed for lunch. We walked outside to meet my brother and while we waited, I read some more of my book. I was a slow reader. I think everyone else finished the book but I haven't.

"Cassandra?" Ponyboy asked me. "What kept you and Curly so long?" I can't tell you. I looked up from my book and at him. I wanted to tell him but Curly would get even with me.

"He just walked slowly," I said. Well that was part of the truth.

"What happened with ya outside the class?" Johnny asked.

"Listen guys, I really don't want to talk about it," I said. My brother came in his car, picked us up and we went to Diary Queen. I didn't eat much. I couldn't get my mind off Curly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

School ended and I was happy. I put all my books in my locker except my **A Tale of Two Cities** book. I want to finish it tonight if I can. I meet Johnny at his locker and we left together. It wasn't rare to see me and Johnny alone together. He was always with Ponyboy. They were really close friends. I had money left over from lunch so I paid for me and Johnny to get in and I paid for snacks. Johnny told me I didn't have to pay but I told him it was my treat. We found some seats in the front row and sat there. The movie was a beach movie. We watched the movie silently. Half way through the movie, Tim and Curly sat behind us and Curly started playing with my hair. I turned around and asked him nicely to stop.

"Make me," he said. "You remember you're coming to school Saturday right?"

"I told you I was busy," I said. It was true to. The gang and I were going camping. It was everyone's first time going too. Darry, Soda and Steve took of work just for this weekend.

"Curly, don't start with her," Tim said. "If you start somethin' and get us kicked out again, you'll regret."

"Thank you Tim," I said as I turned around and continued to watch the movie. The movie finished so Johnny and I got up, walked out of the theater and headed back to school to pick up Ponyboy. He was waiting for us on the steps. He saw us coming I guess and walked over to us.

"What movie did y'all see?" he asked as we walked toward his house.

"A beach movie," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"You didn't miss much," I said. "How were tryouts?"

"He's going to put up the first cuts tomorrow," Ponyboy said.

"You'll make the team," I said. "You're a fast runner."

"She's right," Johnny said. "How many times have you bet us all in a race?"

"I never can versus Cassandra because she wears high heels all the time," he said.

"Truth me, I'm not a fast runner," I said as I laughed. We arrived at the Curtis house and we entered. Everyone was there including Darry and Dallas.

"What's up?" Dallas asked. "Where were y'all?"

"Johnny and I went to the movies and Ponyboy went to track tryouts," I said as I sat next to me brother and began to read my book.

"Cassandra and Johnny sitting in a tree," Steve, Soda and Two-Bit said as started singing. I looked up from my book and saw Dallas cut them off by punching them. Then they started wrestling on the ground. I went back to reading my book. Darry had dinner for us and handed us each a plate. How came be afford to fed us all? Well I give him some money once a month to help him so maybe that's how. After we finished eating, Darry took the plates up and told Ponyboy and Soda to go wash the dishes. The two complained as they got up and went to wash the dishes. They finished and came back in. That's when my brother, Steve and Two-Bit were fighting over what to saw on TV. Two-Bit wanted to watch Mickey Mouse, Dally wanted to watched wrestling, and Steve wanted to watch a car show. So they started wrestling on the floor again. Johnny and I were washing them. Then I went back to reading my book.

"Cassandra," Darry asked me. "Do you need a quiet place to read?"

"No thank you," I said. "I'm fine here."

"Cassandra, what did Curly say to you?" Johnny asked. I looked up from my book and saw everyone's eyes were on me. I hate being the center of attention. "Why do you have to go to school on Saturday?"

"Curly wanted me to come to his dentition with him," I answered. "He threatened to…" I couldn't say the rest.

"What?" Dallas said as he got up, came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What did he say?"

"I can't tell you," I said. "He told me not to tell you. Please Dallas; don't tell him I told you this much."

"I won't but did you tell him you have plans?"

"Yes but he didn't listen."

"Try to tell him tomorrow. I'll come with you if you want."

"No thanks; I think Johnny should because he was at the movie theater when Curly said that."

"Alright." Dallas started messing my hair up again. "If he gives you any trouble, let me know okay?"

"Okay," I said. "I think I'll head home now."

"No you're not Cassandra. Stay here for the night Cassandra," Darry said. "It's too late for you to be wandering about alone. You could get jumped."

"I know but-"

"No butts Cassandra," he said. "Ponyboy, Soda, get to bed. Soda, you have work tomorrow morning and Ponyboy, you have school." Darry got up out of his chair and went to his room.

"Alright," the two brothers said as they got up.

"But Darry, I still have to get clothes for tomorrow," I said.

"We'll take you in the morning sis," Dallas said as he passed out blankets. "Johnny and my sis will take on couch. I'll take Darry's chair and Steve and Two-Bit can have the floor."

"Why do we need to take the floor?" Steve asked.

"I'll take the floor," I said as I removed my heels.

"So will I," Johnny said.

"Cassandra, you're wearing a skirt and Johnny, I trust you with my sister man," Dallas said.

"Why not us?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't trust y'all," Dallas said as he pasted us blankets and pillows. Steve muttered something, picked a place on the floor and slept there. Two-Bit drank his beer then lied down on the ground. Johnny and I got comfortable on the couch. He was on one end and I was on the other. Johnny and I decide to share a blanket since it was big. I threw Dallas the extra blanket and he caught it. Dallas turned off the lights and we all said our good nights. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I heard a noise so I woke up and looked around. It was dark so I couldn't see well. I then heard someone crying. I listened and I heard it was Johnny. I reached out and I felt Johnny's body shaking. "What's wrong Johnnycakes?" I asked as I moved over next to him.

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"Yes it's me," I said.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay; what is wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't answer me. I guess he didn't want to talk about it. I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him close to me and I hugged him. "It's okay Johnnycakes. Whatever it was, it's gone now. You're safe here."

"Thanks Cassandra." I left him go back to sleep in my arms. I felt bad for him so I didn't let go of him. I wrapped the blanket around us and held him all night.

I woke and saw everyone was still sleeping. I decided I would go get my clothes for the day now. I got up, wrapped the blanket around Johnny, put my shoes on, wrote a note for the guys, and left. I was coming back to I decided to leave my book here. As I opened the door, I saw Johnny wake up. He looked around, saw me and his eyes went wide. He got up, walked over to me and whispered, "Where are you goin'?"

"To get some new clothes," I said.

"I'll come," he said.

"You don't need too," I said.

"But you could get jumped."

"I know." I went into my pocket of my skirt and felt the blade my brother gave me. "I have the blade my brother gave me." I don't like carrying it but Dallas said I have to for protection. I hope I never need to use it.

"I'm still comin' in case you see Curly."

"Alright." He put his hands in his pockets. We both walked out of the house and out into the streets. It was dark out still but it was almost dawn. Johnny and I walked in silence. It was early so no one should be out at this time besides me and Johnny. I hope no one was out now. If Johnny and I were about to be jumped, I would have to use my blade and I really don't want to use it. We walked down to my neighborhood where I live and we saw some guys out. Hopefully they don't notice us. We walked past them and to my apartment. I'm glad they didn't see us. We walked up a couple flights of stairs and we reached the apartment. I pulled my key out and put it in the lock. The door was unlocked. My dad must be home! I opened the door quietly and saw him passed out on the couch. "Johnny, we have to be really quiet or we'll wake my dad up and we really don't want to do that," I whispered to him.

"Alright," he whispered back.

"Dallas's room is down the wall and to the left," I whispered. "You go in first and get there. I'll shut the door." I opened the door and signaled for Johnny to go. He quickly but quietly move a crossed the floor. I got in, shut the door slowly, walked to Dallas's room and shut the door. "Made it," I said as I sat on my brother's bed. Then I got up and went in the drawers. Dallas never keeps his clothes in the drawer. He keeps them in the closet. I looked in the drawers and saw I didn't have any clean skirts. I will have to wash some later when we came over here. So I grabbed a pair of clean jeans, my under garments, and a button down shirt. "Johnny, turn around so I can change please," I said. He turned around, took his hands out of his pockets and covered his eyes. I quickly changed. I took the blade from my skirt pocket and put it in the back pocket of my jeans. As I was buttoning the last button, I told him that he could look. He turned around; put his hands back in his pocket and looked at me.

I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I had P.E. today so I'll tie it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my hair tie and tied it back. I put on socks and tennis shoes. I was ready to go now. I opened the bedroom door, quickly walked out to the apartment door, opened it, and signaled Johnny to come. He ran across the floor and out the door. I got out and closed the door. Instead of walking down all the stairs, I slid down on the hand railing. I guess Johnny doesn't like it because he didn't try. We reached the bottom and my fun ended. However, before we went any farther, I pulled Johnny's arm gently and asked him to sit on the bottom of the stairs. "Johnny, what was you're nightmare about?" I asked as I sat next to him. "I know it's none of my business but you're being more quick than usual. Plus you even got up early to follow me. What's wrong?" I could tell he was still scared because of the nightmare.

"I had a nightmare about…" he stated to say. "…about my parents. They…killed the gang and you. They…wanted me back at the house. Then other things happened." He started to cry again. "The worse part was…I couldn't do anything to stop it," he managed to say begin sobs. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. He was smaller than me. I was almost Dallas's height. I was about up to Dallas's chin is I didn't stand on heels. So I was basically like Ponyboy's height.

"It's okay Johnnycakes," I said. "Even if they did take you, you know the gang and I would do anything to get you back. We all love you and we would fight for you. I would even use my blade if I had too."

"Just for me?"

"I would do anything to make sure you're safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Look at what we got here," said a guy as he walked over to us. It was only him. "What a lovely couple we have here."

"We're not a couple," I said as I let go of Johnny. "Johnny, run when I say three. I'll distract this guy for you," I whispered to him. "This guy is dangerous."

"I ain't leavin'," he said. "If it's true about this guy bein' dangerous, you're in more danger than me."

"Put I know this area; please go when I say three Johnny," I said.

"Hey broad," he said. "Why don't you come with me if you're lookin' for a good time."

"I'm not looking for a good time," I said as me and Johnny stood up. "Excuse us; we need to get to school." As Johnny and I walked pasted the guy, he grabbed my arm.

"You have plenty of time before school," he said. "Come with me."

"Johnny go now," I said as I tried to pull away. Johnny ran down the alley after I managed to get free. We ran together but we soon split up because the guy was after us. I went the wrong way on propose so the guy wouldn't focus on Johnny. I turned a corner and saw it was a dead end. I was about to run back the way I came when I saw the guy in front of me. I backed away while he came toward me. My back hit the wall and he grinned. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a blade and advanced toward me. I nervously reached into my pocket and pulled out my blade. The guy stopped in front of me and laughed.

"It's cute how you're pretendin' to be dangerous," he said. "Now, come with me quietly and I won't hurt you."

"No," I said.

"It's your choice," he said as he grabbed my arm and forced the blade out of my hands. Then he picked up my blade, put his and my blade in his pocket, and pulled me toward the way we came. I pulled back but he was stronger than me. Just as we turned the corner, he stopped, turned around and hit me in the stomach. I fell onto my knees so he lifted me onto his right shoulder and had his arm around my waist. We were about to exit the alleyway when we saw someone standing in his way. I looked to see who it was and it was…Curly! What is he doing here?

"Drop the broad Max," he said. "She's mine already."

"Really; I saw her with another guy," he said.

"That was my younger brother idiot," he lied. He was good at lying.

"I didn't know," he said as he put me down. "Here; take your broad back." Then he shoved me into Curly and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked back at Max and saw he was staring at us.

"Follow my lead Cassandra," Curly whispered into my ears. I nod my head. He brought his face closer to mine and I kissed him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands under my shirt. I let out a small cry but not loud enough for Max to hear.

"I'll leave now," Max said as he left. I stopped kissing Curly and let go of him. Curly didn't let go of me though.

"Thank you Curly for saving me," I said. "Can you please let go of me?" He pushed me against the wall and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I only saved you because I didn't want a drug dealer havin' my girl," he said.

"Curly please let go," I said.

"No," he said as he kissed me on my lips again. I tried pulling away but I was against the wall and Curly's arms around my waist. He stopped kissing my lips and looked at me. "Don't you dare scream," he said. He moved his lips down to my neck and his hands up into my shirt. I'm glad I wasn't wearing a skirt today.

"Curly," I said in a pleading tone. "Please stop."

"No," he said as he hands moved over the area Max hit me. I jumped when he touched it. Curly looked at my eyes then down at my wound. He kneeled down, lifted up my shirt and examine my stomach. Then he kissed my stomach ad later I felt his tongue on it. I tried pulling away but he caught my wrist. "You would rather do this somewhere else that isn't out in the open?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"I don't want to do it anywhere," I said. "I'm not ready."

"I think you are," he said as he stood back up. Then he pulled away. I looked surprised at him. He actually stopped and that was a good thing. "You owe me a night with ya," he said. "Come on; you're brother will be wonderin' what happen to ya." We walked out of the alley way and down the street. The sun was up now. We saw Johnny and the gang coming our way. Dallas ran toward me and hugged me once he got close to me.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again Cassandra," he said. Then he looked at Curly. "What the hell are you doing here Shepard?"

"He saved me," I said.

"Are you sure he wasn't the guy that attacked you?"

"Yes," Curly said. "I would have been gone by now if Curly hadn't shown up." Then he walked past the gang and headed east. Dallas let go of me and we all watched Curly walk down the street.

"He's one strange guy," Soda said.

"He is; he can be dangerous and yet caring," Steve said.

"A Shepard soft?" Dallas said as he laughed. Then everyone else started laughing besides me. Just as Curly was about to turn a corner, I started to run to him. I had to tell him something. He turned the corner and I was half way there. He was a quick walker. I turned the corner and saw he was turning another corner.

"Curly!" I yelled as I stopped. He turned around, looked at me and walked back to me.

"What the hell do you want now?" he said. He sounded annoyed.

"D-d-don't f-f-forget we're meeting at m-m-my place to do t-t-that p-p-project," I said. "And t-t-thanks again for s-s-saving me f-f-from M-m-max."

"Sure," he said as he turned around and walked away. Was he mad at me now? I walked in the opposite direction and back to the gang. Then the gang and I headed to the Curtis house. Once we got there, I grabbed my book and sat down on the couch. Darry went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for his brothers I guess. I started reading my book again. Minute later, Darry came out with plate for everyone. He handed one to me and I kindly turned it down. I wasn't hungry. Darry took the plate into the kitchen and left it there in case I got hungry before school started. While everyone was eating, I finished the book. What Carton said in the last part, touched my heart. He said:

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

He scarified his own life for Lucie even though Darnay married her. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for us to go to school and Soda and Darry to go to work. We all got up and made it out of the door. We walked silently to school. We spit up and I was walking alone to my locker. I grabbed my stuff for science and history and went to my science class. I sat in the front like I normally do and laid my head down. I had a lot on my mind. This morning events came back into me. My body started to shake. Then my thoughts came to Curly. The way he touched me and the way he kissed scared me inside. He just made me his property without my permission. Then he wanted to make out and I wasn't ready. I see why girls are scared of him.

I felt someone touch me on my shoulder; I jumped and turned to see who it was. I saw it was my brother. He was actually going to sit in the front of the class? I looked at him and saw he was worried about me. "You alright Cassandra?" he asked. I simply nod my head. "You jumped when I touched you and you didn't eat anything today."

"I wasn't hungry," I said as I put my head back down on the table.

"Did Curly do something to you?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Did you tell him you had plans this weekend?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"And we're leaving Saturday morning right?"

"Yea."

"I'll tell him next block." I closed my eyes and Dallas woke me up when class started. Dallas was still in the front. I looked to the back and saw Curly was there. Curly was in most of my class. I turned back around and turned my attention to my teacher. A couple times I almost fell asleep in her class but Dallas kept me awake luckily. This teacher was very strict. I don't know why I'm so tire. Maybe I better conceal on doing the project at my house. The class finally ended. Dallas helped me up out of my seat and we were about to leave when the teacher asked if she could speak to me. Everyone left except me and Dallas.

"You can leave Dallas," the teacher said.

"I know but I'm not goin' to," he said.

"Ms. Winston, I noticed you were falling sleep in class; why is that?" she asked me.

"I don't think I got enough sleep last night. It won't happen again ma'am," I said.

"You're right; it won't. You have detention on Saturday," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Wait just a fuckin' second," Dallas said. "You can't do that just because she didn't get one good nights rest. She's always being active in class before today. I see Socs sleepin' and you don't give a fuck about them. Plus we're goin' somewhere with friends and we're leavin' early."

"She was detention on Saturday Mr. Winston," she said. "I expect to see you here Ms. Winston."

"Yes ma'am," I said as I picked up my stuff and left with Dallas behind me.

"Damn bitch," my brother said as he kicked some lockers. "That damn woman hates greasers."

"Don't worry Dallas," I said. "You guys go ahead of me and I'll meet up with you guys after my detention. I have to get to history now. I'll talk to you later brother." I walked away and to my history class. I was almost late but I made it right before the bell. I took my seat next to Ponyboy and our teacher began class.

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Once Ponyboy and I got there, I went to find a table for the gang. Whoever got to the cafeteria first, they person had to go find and save a table. I found a table, seat down and put my head down. I then saw Curly sit next to me. "I heard ya got a detention from that science bitch teacher," he said. "I guess you have to come now."

"Please leave me alone Curly," I said. "I'm really tired."

"We're going to have fun on Saturday," he said as he got up. "Oh; I need you address and here's your blade back." I torn a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote my address. He gave me back my blade and I put it in my pocket really quick so no one saw. I gave him the piece of paper and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The rest of the school day was slow. I went to my locker and put my stuff away and grabbed my math stuff. I had homework in math and it was due tomorrow. Johnny and Ponyboy met me at the entrance of the school. I asked Ponyboy if he asked Darry if he could come over and he said yes. We walked silently to my house. No one was in the alley so we got to my house with no problems. We got to the apartment and we didn't see Curly. I guess he wasn't coming. For some reason, I felt sad about that. I unlocked the door and saw my dad was gone. I let Ponyboy and Johnny in and closed the door. I looked around the place and saw beer everywhere. "Let's go in Dallas's room," I said as I led them there. Once we reached there, I opened the door and walked in. I went though my dirty clothes and grabbed my skirts. "I'm going to wash these and I'll come back with snacks," I said.

"Thanks Cassandra," they both said. I walked out of the room and to laundry room. I put the soap for the clothes in and started the clothes washer. After I finished with that, I washed my hands and prepared me, Johnny and Ponyboy some snacks. I think popcorn will be good for us. I put a bag in the microwave and went to our refrigerator. There was only beer and water in there. I checked the cabinets for glasses and I found some. I filled them with water and took the glasses to Ponyboy and Johnny. I put them in the room and went to get to popcorn. I put that in a bowl and popped another bag. After that once finished, I poured the popcorn into the bowl with the first bag. I grabbed myself an apple, took the popcorn to the room and we ate our snacks. After we did, we got talking about the project.

"I think we should do three articles each," I said. "We know Curly isn't going to do any."

"Alright," they both agreed.

"I would like to do both of Darnay's trials in France and Carton's death," I said.

"I want to do the wine barrel breaks, when Marquis St. Evrémonde runs over a child and his death," Ponyboy said.

"I guess I'll do when Miss Pross and Madame Defarge fight, Darnay's trial in England and I don't know what else," Johnny said.

"It's okay," I said. "Talk about what Carton did to Darnay."

"Okay," he said.

"I have math homework so I'm going to start on that," I said. "You better start too Johnnycakes." He pulled out his math homework and so did I. Ponyboy started writing his articles and looking though his book to find the answers. I finished my math homework in 30 minutes and I helped Johnny since he looked like he needed help. After we finished his math homework, I took the glasses and popcorn bowel out of the room and when I came back, Johnny and I started writing our articles. Ponyboy finished his articles so Johnny and I had to check it for grammar errors. He made a few errors but the rest of it was good. Johnny and I didn't finish our articles until six. Then we checked each other's work and we decided on Monday we would work on the project some more. The phone rang so I went out of Dallas's room and answered the phone. "Hello, Winston house," I said.

"Cassandra, it that you?" It was Darry on the other side.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you send Ponyboy and Johnny to our house? It's almost time for dinner. Would you like to enjoy us?"

"No thank you; I'm going to stay here. My dad isn't home so I'm safe."

"Alright; if he comes home drunk, you come straight over here."

"Alright Darry; I'll send the boys home."

"Alright; bye."

"Bye Darry." I hung up the phone and walked back into the room. "Ponyboy, Johnnycakes, that was Darry; he wants you home now. I'll keep the English stuff here."

"Alright," they both said. I walked them to the door and opened it for them. "Thanks again Cassandra," they said.

"Anytime," I said. Then they walked out of my apartment and I shut the door. I locked it while I was at it. I heard the clothes washer go off so I went to check that. I threw my skirt in the dryer and turn it on. Now what was I going to make for dinner? I don't know what time dad will be home. I decided to make some raamen noodles. I filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. I turned the stove on high. I heard a knock at the door so I went to answer it. I unlocked the door and opened it. I found Curly, drunk and beaten, at the doorstep. "Curly, what happened to you?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He must have gotten into a fight while he was drunk. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my house. I dragged him over to the couch and made him sit on it. Then I went to close the door, lock it, grab some cold water and wash cloth. I ran back to him. "Curly, I'm taking off your shirt so I can see if you have any wounds on your chest," I said. He said or did nothing. I removed his jacket and then his shirt. I examined his chest for any wounds. I saw one on his collar bone so I wiped the blood off it.

Then I looked at his back and saw no wounds there. I looked back at his chest and saw there were no wounds there. I soon found myself starring at his chest and I blushed. I took the cloth and wiped his face. I saw a little blood on there. He must have gotten himself into another fight with someone. I heard the kettle go off. I quickly got up and went to check the kettle. I took two bowls of raamen out, removed the lids and poured water into them. I put the lids back on and now we had to wait three minutes. I put the kettle away form the burning stove top, turned off the stove and went back to Curly. "Dinner will be ready in three minutes," I said. I heard another knock at the door. Then I heard my father telling me to open up. I grabbed Curly and led him to Dallas's room. "Stay in here Curly," I said as I shut the door. Then I ran to the front door, unlocked it and opened it. "Hi dad," I said.

"What's up angel?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head. I let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Nothing much," I said. He walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He came out and asked me why I had two things of raamen noodles open. "I didn't eat much today and I'm really hungry," I told him. "Will you be staying?"

"No," he said. "I'm going to a party. I came back here to get my key." He walked into his room and came back out. He had the key in his hands. "I know you lock the doors when you go to bed so I thought I better get my key before you locked me out." When my dad's not drunk, he's a cool guy. "Do you want to come with me tonight?"

"I can't; I have school tomorrow," I said.

"Alright; don't stay up late," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Yes sir," I said as I followed behind him. He opened the door and left. I locked it and sighed. Then I noticed Curly's jacket and shirt were still on the couch. I'm glad my dad didn't see what. Maybe he did see it and thought it was Dallas's. I grabbed Curly's jacket and shirt, ran back to Dallas's room and opened the door. Curly was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked quietly into the room, set his jacket and shirt, on my dresser, walked out of the room, dragged our dinner, walked in the room and closed the door with my foot. Curly opened his eyes, pulled out his blade and pointed it at me. "Calm down Curly, it's me," I said.

"Cassandra; how the hell did I get here?" he asked me as he put his blade away. He was still a little drunk. "And where the fuck are my jacket and shirt?"

"They're on top of the dresser. I checked to see if you had any wounds," I said as I handed him a bowl of raamen. He took the bowl and looked at me. "I hope you like raamen noodles. I'll be right back. I forgot to get forks." I set mine on the ground and went to get forks. I grabbed two forks from the silverware drawer and walked back into the door. I shut the door, walked over to Curly, handed him a folk, sat down on the carpet, and began to eat. It was hot to I had to blow on it for a while. I looked at Curly and saw he ate his right way. He must be hungry. I looked at the clock in my room and saw it was seven ready. I finished eating my raamen so I took me and Curly's bowls and left the room. The bowls were Styrofoam bowels so I could threw the bowels away and all I had to wash were the spoons, the glasses and bowel from earlier. I put some soap into the sink and let the water run. I grabbed a clean glass, filled it with cold water and took it to Curly. I saw he was looking at the English project.

"So Ponyboy and Johnny left already?" he asked. "And for once, I thought I was early or on time."

"Here's a glass of water for you Curly," I said as I handed it to him. "I'm going to wash dishes. You can rest in here." I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. I turned off the water from the sink and I began to wash dishes. I was done washing them in five minutes and raising them. Now I had to dry them and put them away. I dried the glasses and put them in the cabinet above me. I put the forks in the silverware drawer and the bowl under the sink. Then I returned to the room. Curly saw sleeping again and the glass was on the ground, still full of water. I quietly walked in, went to the closet, pulled out a blanket and put it on Curly. After that, I grabbed myself some new clothes, left the room, and shut the door behind me. I needed to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I don't want Curly coming in. I removed my clothes and started my shower. I washed my hair with shampoo and I washed my body with bottled soap. My hair smelled like roses to me. I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wiped myself off. Then I put my new clothes on and water out. I was now wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

I walked back into the room and saw Curly was gone! I hurried into the room and looked around. I heard the door close behind me. I turned around and saw Curly, still shirtless, standing behind the door, smiling. "You sure as hell ran in here quiet fast," he said as he locked the door. I was scared now. "Why did you?" he asked as he advanced toward me. Was he still drunk or was he normal again? I couldn't tell. "Are you in love with me or something Cassandra?" he asked. Okay, he was drunk. He never called me by my real name. He always called me by my last name. I backed away, only to fall onto the bed and kicked over the glass of water. Before I could get up, Curly pinned my arms above my head and saw looking down at me.

"Curly, let go please," I said as I tried to get him off me.

"Come on Cassandra; you know the answer to that," he said.

"Please Curly?"

"No." I struggled to get free even more but I couldn't. He was stronger than me. He climbed onto the bed and then on top of me.

"Curly you can't this on my brother's bed."

"The floor is much harder; you knew this day would come Cassandra."

"Please Curly, I'm not ready yet."

"How long have you had to get ready?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I thought so; now calm down. You're making this more painful than it is."

"I heard about how you work Curly."

"Oh really; what are people sayin'?"

"They say you're an animal."

"That's true; just calm down Cassandra." I turned my head away from Curly and cried. I couldn't take this. He was forcing himself on me. I wish Dallas was where but I know he's not. I had to get Curly off me somehow. Well I knew how but I didn't want to think of the consequences. Well it was either that or being raped. I had to do it. I lifted my feet up and kicked Curly below the waist. He got off me and I rolled off the bed. I got up, unlocked my door and ran out of the room. I ran to the phone and dialed the Curtis's number.

"Hello?" It was Soda. I fell onto the ground on my knees.

"Soda, is my brother there?" I asked. I sounded really scared.

"Cassandra, are you alright?"

"Is my brother there?"

"Yea hold on a sec." Soda got off the phone and I heard my brother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Dallas, it's me; can you come pick me up from the house and hurry."

"What's goin' on sis?"

"Curly's here and he's trying to-" The phone was discounted. I looked up and saw Curly above me, holding the telephone wire in his hand.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as he removed his belt. I got up and ran toward the door but I felt something hit me in my back. I fell to the ground and looked behind me. Curly had his belt in his hands. I was terrified now. "Let this be a lesson to you Cassandra," he said as he hit me with the belt again. Then he hit me again and again. It hurt too. Why is he doing this; just because I wouldn't bed with him? I don't know how many times he hit me but he stopped after a while, kneeled down, grabbed my chin and made me looked at him. "Have you learned your lesson Cassandra?" he asked me. I closed my eyes and started to cry. He let go of me, got up and kicked me in my ribs.

"Why Curly?" I asked as I put one arm around the area he kicked me. Then I looked up to him. "Why are you doing this to me Curly?"

"You should know what you did," he said.

"So you're going to kill me just because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

"That's it." I looked down at the ground again and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I thought I had you figured out," I said. "I really did and I tried to love that part of you. I tried loving your good side first but I found out you don't have a good side. So I tried loving your bad side. I found out, that's impossible. I wanted to love you Curly Shepard but I can't!" I got another good kick in the ribs.

"Shut your trap," he said. "You never loved me."

"I did Curly," I said. "I always had loved you since I first saw you." Then I fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone; I have include Spanish in this chapter. Don't worry if you don't know Spanish. I take Japanese in school. I translated the Spanish into English. I used an online translator so if I have mistakes, I'm sorry. I really don't know much Spanish. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

I woke up and saw I wasn't at my house anymore. My version was bad so I couldn't tell where I was but I knew I wasn't at my house. I looked next to me and I recognized my brother. He was sitting next to me and he was…crying? Why was he crying? My version cleared and I saw the whole gang around me. "What's wrong?" I asked weakly.

"Cassandra?" Dallas asked.

"Yes big brother; I'm here," I said. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked around and saw I was at the Curtis house, on the couch.

"I thought I lost you too; just like mom," he said. My brother is a good person at heart. He just puts a tough guy act on to hide it. I wrapped my arms around my brother. How could I die from some whips and kicks to my ribs? It's possible; I could have bled to death. I don't think the whips were that bad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found you on the ground, bleedin'," Soda said. "We went to your house after you got disconnected. What happened to you?" I thought about it and then I remembered. Curly beat me. I didn't want to tell them though. My body started to shake and I felt tears come out.

"It's okay sis," Dallas said. "You're safe now; you're safe. Did Curly do this to you?" I slowly nod my head. I couldn't lie to my brother. "We won't let him hurt you anymore."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:00 a.m." Dallas answered.

"I need to get to school," I said as I sat up.

"You're in no condition Cassandra," Darry said. "You have four broken ribs and whip marks all over your body."

"But I need to go," I said. "Please Darry; I haven't missed a day of school since first grade." I looked at Darry with my tearful eyes and the puppy dog look. I know he can't say 'no' to that face.

"Alright; Dally, you brought clothes for her right?" he asked. "She can't go to school in what she's in now. PLus I know she wouldn't fit in any of our clothes."

"There on the table sis," Dallas said as he let go of me. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll drive you to school." I slowly got up, walked over to the table, grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom. As I changed clothes, I thought of Curly. I looked in the mirror and saw what he did to me. Darry was right about the whips marks and the side where my ribs hurt was bandaged. I finally dressed myself. I walked out and saw everyone was waiting for me. Dallas took me out to his car, put me in the back and Johnny climbed in the back with me. Ponyboy got in the front. "Watch her Johnny," Dallas said as he got in the car and started it. Then we were off. We got to school around 7:05. We had 15 minutes to get to class. Johnny helped me out of the car and Ponyboy helped me get into the school. Then we went our separate ways. I reached my locker and opened it.

"I forgot my homework and my math stuff at the house," I said.

"Here," Johnny said. "I had you're math stuff."

"Thanks Johnnycakes," I said. "You're the best." That made him blush. I closed my locker and we went to math class. When we got there, we sat in our seats and I put my head down. Johnny put his hand to my head and felt my forehead.

"You're kinda hot," he said. I looked at him with confused eyes. I couldn't think straight right now. "I mean your temperature."

"Oh," I said. "I'm just tired again."

"I know," he said. "You better wake up, class is about to start." I sat up and that's when math class began.

By the time lunch came around, I was so tired. I got to the table first and fell sleep. Later I heard the guys join me.

"She's not doing to good Dal," I heard Johnny said.

"Yea," Ponyboy said. "She fell asleep after a test today. The teacher didn't mind but she couldn't wake up at first. Lucky we got her up before the teacher did."

"She's really hurtin'," Two-Bit said.

"Where is Curly?" Steve asked.

"Don't know," Dallas said. "Was he in class?"

"Yes," Ponyboy and Johnny said.

"He's going to pay for this," Dallas said.

"I guess not camping this week," Johnny said.

"That's true," Dallas said. I opened my tired eyes and looked at them.

"We can still go," I said. "Don't conceal it just because I'm not feeling well. We've been waiting for months for this."

"But Cassandra-" I cut Dallas off.

"Please don't; I'll serve my detention tomorrow and then meet up with you guys at the campsite," I said.

"Actually, we'll meet you up there," Johnny said. "I got a detention too."

"Why?" Steve asked as we all faced Johnny. How did Johnny, the most quiet person, get a detention?

"I got a detention from that strict science teacher," he said. "Should Socs were teasin' me so I asked 'em to stop. After the fourth time, the teacher told me I had detention on Saturday because I kept talkin'. I was actually askin' 'em to stop."

"That's fuckin' wrong!" Dallas, Steve, Two-Bit and Ponyboy yelled. The whole lunch groups stopped talking and looked at us. Then they turned back around and started to talk to their friends again. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"It doesn't help," Johnny said. "She only believes Socs. Cassandra and I will meet up with you guys at the campsite after we serve our detentions."

"The question is: is Cassandra strong enough to do it though?" Two-Bit said.

"He's right; detentions can be hard," Steve said. "I remember I had to clean all the lockers in the hallway with a toothbrush. And they wouldn't let me go home until I clean at least four halls."

"I had to clean the floor with a mop," Two-Bit said.

"That's wasn't bad," Ponyboy said.

"I know," Two-Bit said as he grinned.

"Cassandra, what's your next class?" Dallas asked me.

"Spanish," I said.

"Who is the gang has Spanish with you?"

"No one does; Ponyboy and Johnny come in the class after me."

"Is Curly in your class?"

"Sí."

"Damn."

"I'll be fine Dallas."

I wasn't fine in Spanish class. Señor Michael, our teacher, was partnering us up with some and we had to do two dances with them. Would dance with anyone but Curly. "Srta. Cassandra y señor Curly bailarán el Paso Doble y Zarandeo (Miss Cassandra and Mr. Curly will be doing the Pasa Doble and Zarandeo)," he said. I wouldn't be partners with him. As for the dance, we would be doing the Paso Doble and Zarandeo. The Paso Doble is a ballroom type dance. It's translated into one step or two step. As for the Zarandeo, it's the opposite. It is a lascivious movement of the hips, dancing in ecstasy. Señor Michael was telling us he would work with each couple a couple times a week.

Class ended and I decided to ask for another partner. When everyone was out, I walked over to Señor Michael. "Somehting Cassandra incorrecto?" he asked me. He just had asked if something was wrong.

"Sí Señor (yes sir)."

"¿Cuál es la materia? (What is wrong?)"

"Pienso que necesito a nuevo socio. No pienso que rizado y yo conseguirá adelante bien. (I think I need a new partner. I don't think Curly and I will get along well.)"

"Pensé tan al principio también. Usted es como un animal domesticada y rizado es untamed el animal. Pensé que usted podría ayudarle a domesticarse. (I thought so at first too. You're like a tamed animal and Curly is an untamed animal. I thought you could help him become tamed.)"

"¿De modo que por qué usted nos puso juntos? (So that's why you put us together?)"

"Sí. Si usted dos hace bueno en estas danzas, su grado irá de una E a un B. Usted es grado seguiría siendo una A pero el más alto en la clase. Eso también se determina en cómo esta' bien usted dos baila junto. (Yes. If you two do good on these dances, his grade will go from an E to a B. You're grade would remain an A but the highest in the class. That also determines on how well you two dance together.)"

"Veo. (I see.)"

"¿Hágale sin embargo desean cambiar a socios? (Do you still want to change partners?)"

"Ningún gracias. (No thank you)"

"Bien; Le escribiré un paso a su clase siguiente que le dice necesidad de hablar con mí. Gracias por hablar con mí sobre este Cassandra. (Alright; I'll write you a pass to your next class saying you need to talk to me. Thank you for talking to me about this Cassandra.)"

"Usted da la bienvenida al señor y le agradece por escuchar. (You welcome mister and thank you for listening)

"En cualquier momento Cassandra; Veo que usted haber estudiado difícilmente es usted puede entenderme. (Anytime Cassandra; I see you've been studying hard is you can understand me.)"

"He estado estudiando difícilmente señor. (I have been studying hard.)"

"Bien; aquí está su paso. No puedo esperar y ver cómo éste da vuelta out. (Alright; here's your pass. I can't wait and see how this turns out.)"

"Tan; adios. (So do I; good bye.)" He handed me my pass and I walked out of the classroom. I mind as well try to be partners with Curly. I mean, after what he did to me, I can't forgive him but I can ask least try. The bell to be in our next class had hung already but I had a note so I was excused for being late. I entered my next class and handed my teacher the note. I took my seat and she began to teach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Saturday morning came around and Johnny and I were off to school for our detention. We told the gang we would meet them at the campsite after our detention and after we ate lunch at the Dingo. Steve, Soda and Two-Bit made a joke about me and Johnny going to on a date. My brother punched them all in the backs. As we made our way to the school, we saw Curly. We didn't walk with him though. We made it to the school and the science teacher was waiting for me and Johnny. "You two were suppose to be here five minutes ago," she said.

"But we still had five minutes ma'am," I said.

"You were suppose to be here ten minutes before you began your detention," she said. "You're in the library Cassandra and Johnny, you're in my class." Johnny and I went our separate ways. Once I got to the library, I was Curly was there.

"You got stuck with me," he said. I saw paper towel and some sprays. I guess we had to clean the book cases. I tied my hair back, grabbed some paper towel, a spray and walked over into the fiction section of the library. I put the stuff down on the ground, went on the step stool, took books off that shelf, set them on the ground and cleaned the shelf off. After the shelf was dry from the spray, I put the books back on. Then I did the same steps on the next one. However, this time, I ended up dropping the books and felling off the stool. I thought I was about to hit the ground when I felt someone catch me. I knew it was Curly. "Be more careful," he said as he helped me onto my feet. He let go of me and then left. I picked up the books I dropped and stacked them on top of one and other. Then I continued to clean the shelves. Once and a while I would look to see if Curly was doing anything. He wasn't ever doing anything when I looked.

Two hours later, the science teacher came in and checked on us. She wasn't pleased at we, I mean I, had only done three parts of the fiction selection. Curly didn't help so I was working alone. "You better have this whole placed cleaned in three hours or you'll stay here until they are done," she said.

"You can't do that," Curly said. I was on the step stool and I fell onto the ground again. This stool wasn't safe.

"Ms. Winston, get off your butt and get cleaning," the science teacher told me as she went to another part of the library. I got up, picked up the books and started putting them back on the shelves. My body hurt from falling about million times today. I hit my ribs a couple times so that's what caused me to fall a couple times.

"Damn teacher," Curly said. "I'm not stayin' anymore. I'll see you around Winston."

"Curly wait," I said as I stepped off the stool and to the next part of the fiction section. Then I went back to the section I was in before so I could get the spray and paper towels. "I need help," I said.

"Why should I help you?"

"I really need help Curly," I said. "I can't finish this place alone and plus, I have to meet the gang in three hours."

"More reason for me not to help you," he said as he walked over to the nonfiction section. I followed him. "Why the hell are you following me?" he asked.

"Please Curly," I said. We stopped in a section and he looked at me.

"I told you no," he said. "Now get the hell back to work."

"No," I said. "I'm not doing this without you. I need your help."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm not going back to work until you help," I said.

"Fine I'll help," he said as he knocked some books off the shelves. "Happy now; I helped you?"

"Why are you like this Curly?" I asked.

"That's none of your business Winston," he said. "You know what; you're becomin' like your brother," he said as he grabbed my chin. I smacked his hand away. "You have greaser blood in you Winston." Next I heard shelves falling over. Just as the one was about to land on me and Curly, I pushed him out of the away and the books and bookcase came down onto me. I fell to the ground, face first, and covered in books and the bookcase. "Shit!" Curly yelled. Then I heard a door opened.

"What happened?" It was the science teacher.

"The bookcase came down on her," Curly said. "Go get help!" Then I heard Curly taking to get the bookcase off my back. "Winston, you alive?" he yelled.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you move?"

"Not really."

"Shit; what am I goin' to tell your brother?"

"He doesn't need to know now. Go and get Johnny Cade."

"I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can; you left me alone a couple nights ago when I was hurt and bleeding for the beating you gave me." Then I passed out after that.

I woke up in the nurse's office, on my stomach. My shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around my back, and ankles. Johnny was sitting in a chair next to me. "Hi Johnnycakes," I said. "What's up?"

"Are you alright Cassandra?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I tried to sit up but I couldn't get up. So I laid back down on my stomach.

"Did Curly push the bookcase onto you?"

"No; he was standing next to me when it fell. I pushed him out of the way and I got hit. He didn't do anytime wrong."

"Dally's going to be pissed," Johnny said.

"Don't tell him until he and the gang get back from the camping trip," I said. "I can still go; just hand me my shirt and help me up." Johnny handed me my shirt and I put it on with his help. Then he helped me up. I stood on my feet then landed on the bed again. "I think I sprained my ankle," I said.

"You did," the nurse said as she came in. "You were luck Miss Winston."

"I know," I said. "Johnny, help me up please." He helped me up by taking my arm and wrapping it around his neck. Then I hopped on one foot, out of the nurse's office. "We better go to my house so I can pack for the trip," I said.

"No need to; Dally already did that for you," Johnny said.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yea," he said.

"Ms. Winston," I heard the science teacher say as Johnny and I were about to exit the building. We turned around and saw her walking toward us. "You still haven't cleaned all the book shelves."

"But she's hurt," I heard someone say behind me. I looked behind us and saw Curly. "She can't possibly do that job now."

"She must remain and finish it," she said.

"Damn bitch," I muttered. Johnny looked at me surprised. I never cursed before but this teacher was pissing me off.

"Do you have something to say Ms. Winston?" she asked me. By then, the principle came and was looking at us.

"Are you okay Cassandra?" he asked. "You gave us quite a scare in the library."

"Mr. Raymond," the science teacher said. "Doesn't she need to stay and complete her detention?"

"Yes but she's hurt and need her rest," he said.

"The brother, some of his friends and I are going camping," I said. "I told them Johnny and I would meet them there after the detention. With my bad ankle, we have to catch a bus."

"But you must finished the detention greaser," she said.

"Excuse me? I know you didn't just call me a greaser," I said.

"I did," she said.

"Well you're a fuck up teacher slut with no brains," I said. Curly was laughing so hard, we heard him fall on the flooring laughing.

"You're becoming like your no good hood brother." I let go of Johnny, hopped over to her and punched her in her face.

"You don't talk shit about my brother," I said. "You can talk shit about me but not my brother slut."

"Detention for two months," she said.

"Alright," I said. "I don't give a fuckin' care."

"Detention for three months," she said.

"I don't see you giving a Socs detention. All you ever do it give us greasers detentions. I dare ya to check the detention records and I bet ya, everyone that has ever had as been a greaser," I said.

"Detention for a year!"

"That's enough Ms. Sidney," the principle said. "Cassandra, you may leave. Watch your mouth too young lady. You served your detention and don't have detention anymore. Ms. Sidney, I need to speak to you in my office." They walked away and I hopped outside. Johnny ran by me and helped me down the stairs.

"Damn Cassandra," Curly said as he followed us. "I've never seen this side of you. I like this side."

"You shut your trap too," I said. "Come on Johnny, let's go; I need to let off some steamed." We walked away from the school and Curly. That damn teacher was talking shit about my brother. I won't stand for people talking about my brother. I know he's a hood but he has a good side. We reached my neighborhood. "Johnny, can we go back to my house?" I asked. "I have a feeling Dallas forget something."

"Can you make it that far and up the stairs?" he asked.

"They have elevators," I said. "Over there." We walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened, we entered and I pressed the button that had my floor number. The doors closed and we went up. Once we reached my floor, I hopped out of the elevator without Johnny's help. Then I tried walking on it. That wasn't a bright idea. It hurt when I walked over it.

"Cassandra, should we get a wheelchair for you?" Johnny asked.

"I think we should," I said as we stopped in front of my apartment. I put my key in and opened the door. My father was reading the paper on the couch. I walked in with Johnny behind me.

"Hi Cassandra," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Johnny; Johnny this is my dad," I said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winston," Johnny said.

"Same here Johnny," my dad said.

"Dad, do we still have that wheelchair?" I asked. "I kinda need it for my ankle."

"It's in the hall closet," he said. "I thought you went camping."

"Some bitch teacher had to give me a detention," I said as I hopped over to the hall closet and pulled out a folded up wheel chair. Then I hopped to me and Dallas's room. I went under his bed and pulled out a tent. "I knew he would forget this," I said. Then I went to our closet and pulled out another tent and a book bag. "How many tents do we have?" I asked myself out loud. I hopped back into the living room and put two tents into the bag. "We'll be back tomorrow night dad," I said as I placed the bag on my back and the wheel chair was in my hands.

"Have fun," he said as me and Johnny left.

"He seems nice," Johnny said. "Dallas ever mentioned he had a good side."

"He's trying to stop drinking since I'm living there too," I said. "I'm sliding out the railing again. You want to try?"

"No thanks," he said. "Let me take the wheelchair for ya." He took the folded up wheelchair from me and I started sliding down the railing. I had really good balance. I slide all the way down and waited for Johnny. Once he came down, he unfolded the wheelchair, removed the bag and I sat in it.

"I can stir it myself," I said.

"I'll push you," he said. "It's quicker."

"Do you still want to do to the Dingo for lunch? My treat," I said.

"I can pay for myself," he said.

"I know," I said. "I guess we're coming to the Dingo then. We better take the bus there."

"Alright," he said. Johnny got behind me and pushed the wheelchair. He didn't have to do that. Just as we were leaving the alley, a car pulled in front of us on the street. It was a black car like Darry's car. I looked at who was driving it and saw it was Curly.

"Get in," he said as he got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I'm driving you to the campsite," he said. "You can't take the bus there; cost too much."

"We can handle it Curly," I said.

"Come on Winston," he said. "It's quicker this way."

"Should we Cassandra?" Johnny asked me. "He's not going to give up."

"I know," I said. "Fine Curly; we'll go with you."

"Great," he said. "Pack your stuff in the trunk and sit in the back unless one of you wants to sit up front."

"The back's fine with us," Johnny said. He pushed the wheelchair to the back of the car and opened the trunk. There were bags of stuff in there. "Curly, what's in all these bags?"

"Stuff," he answered. "Hurry up if you want to be there by nightfall." I hopped out of the wheelchair, helped Johnny pack the stuff in the back and went got into the car. Curly started the car and drove.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's about two hours later. Johnny was sleeping, his head using my shoulder as a pillow. Poor Johnny; he must have slept outside again last night. I fell bad for him. He has bad parents. They don't even care about him. "So Cassandra," Curly said. "What's the campsite called?"

"Camping Good," I said.

"That's a funny name."

"Your name isn't any better."

"Come on; ya still mad from what the teacher said."

"Yes so don't mess with me."

"How's ya ankle?"

"Isn't this a surprise? Curly Shepard cares about someone beside himself and his family."

"Shut up Winston."

I was getting mad again. "You didn't have to drive us."

"I know; I could pull over and tell you to get out."

"Go ahead and do that. I can hitchhike."

"You're brother would kill me if-"

"Why are you worried about my brother would do to you and why are you caring about me?"

"Can't a guy worry?"

"If he's not you, yes."

"Come on Winston; calm down."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason I should." Curly went silent. I wonder why he went silent. I know what he was going to say but he didn't say it. "I'm sorry Curly; I'm just mad at the science teacher."

"Why do you need to apologize to me? That science bitch talked bad about your bro."

"I'm sorry I'm putting all my anger on you. I can't put it on Johnny; he's so innocent to make anyone mad. Plus he's already had a hard life."

"You like 'im?"

"As a friend I do. He's helped me so much today."

"So how's ya ankle?"

"Hurts like h- it hurts a lot"

"You almost cursed again. You got greaser blood in ya kid."

"Excuse me Shepard; I think I'm older than you. How old are you; 16?"

"Yea (author's note: I know Curly might be Ponyboy's age but I think he should be 16. Tim is 18 so Curly is still his younger brother)."

"I'm 17 thank you every much."

"You've got guts broad; talkin' to me like this."

"That's because I'm not scare of you anymore."

"Oh really; tell me what changed ya?" I wouldn't tell him. After he did what he did to me that night, I wasn't scared of him anymore. I guess because my love for him blocks out the fear of him. Yes; I still love him after what he did. I knew that wasn't the Curly I knew. The one that hurt me was the drunken Curly. He would never hit a girl if he wasn't drunk. Wait, yes he would. Well if he had a good reason yes.

"No reason." Then the car pulled over, turned around and looked at me.

"Oh really; so want if I forced you to-"

"I would wake Johnny up."

"And if he wasn't in the car?"

"I would…put my blade to your neck." Curly laughed. He turned back around and started to drive again.

"I forgot about your blade." I ignored him. I can't wait until we get to the campsite. I hope we would get there soon. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Johnny. "Cassandra, we're here." I looked around and saw it was almost dark. Was the trip that long? The car stopped and Curly turned around.

"We're here kids," he said. "I'll help you unpack." I heard my door open and I saw my brother. I moved over to the door and hugged him. I saw Curly get out of the car and get our stuff out.

"I think you forgot the tents," I said.

"I did forget something; thanks sis," he said. "What's Curly doing here?"

"He drove me and Johnny here," I said. "He wouldn't let us go until we said yes." I looked past Dallas and saw Johnny and Ponyboy were talking and the gang was helping Curly.

"Cassandra, why did you bring a wheelchair?" Darry asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Should I or Johnny tell them or do you want to?" Curly asked me.

"You can," I said.

"Alright; everyone sit down near the campfire," Darry said. "And Curly will explain what happened." We made it to the campfire and sat down I had to hop over there because of my ankle. It still hurt. I sat next to my brother; Johnny sat on my right, then Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and then Curly.

"Alright everyone," Curly said. "Johnny, Winston and I were starvin' our detentions. I was about to leave the library where Winston and I had a talk. Then the bookcases can down and almost crushed us. Winston pushed me out of the way and she got hit instead. She was knocked unconscious. She woke up like two hours later. She had got hit in the head; her ankle was crushed while with her arms, back and legs were just bruised. I don't know how she managed to hop on one foot but all I know is she was leavin' and the science bitch stopped her and Johnny. The science bitch said Winston had to finish her detention.

"I can along and said she couldn't finish the detention because she was hurt. Then the principal came and ask Winston how she was doin'. The science bitch asked the principal if Winston had to finish the detention, which I finished while Winston was unconscious, and the principal said no. Then the science bitch called Winston a greaser. Then Winston had to guts to say 'fuck up teacher slut with no brains'. That moment was priceless. The bitch talked about Dallas and callin' 'im a no good hood brother. Winston punched her in her face. The science bitch gave her detentions for two months. Then Winston said some other stuff and kept gettin' detentions. Then the principal got fed up with it and told Winston to leave and told Winston she had no detentions." Steve, Soda, Dallas, and Two-Bit were laughing their heads off.

"Cassandra talked like that to a teacher?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yea and she deserved it too; damn bitch," I said.

"She's bein' a greaser," Dallas said. "It runs in the family."

"I can't believe it," Soda said.

"I know; Cassandra, the innocent angel, is becoming a dirty greaser," Steve said.

"Alright; enough laughing," Darry said. "Cassandra, I hope you apologized." The boys stopped laughing.

"For what; telling the truth to her?" I asked. Steve, Soda, Curly, Dallas, and Two-Bit started to laughing again.

"Enough Cassandra," Darry said.

"Alright super man," I said. Everyone starred at me. I smiled at Darry. "I love you Darry." He knew what I meant by that. He knew I didn't love him like a lover. He was too old for me but he was handsome.

"Love you too Cassandra," he said back.

"Alright everyone, ghost story time," Two-Bit said. "And I have a good story. It's about a witch that lives in this forest. Cassandra, you might not want to listen to it."

"I can handle it," I said.

"Alright," Two-Bit said. "There was a village that lived near these woods and in these lived an old woman. She was kind to everyone in the village; especially little kids that came by her house. People in the village said this old woman was a witch because the kids near returned when the kids went to see the old woman. So the villagers all went to the old woman's house and wanted to see what was up with the kids. When they got to her house, they opened the door and found the kids dead. They looked in the corner of the house and they saw the old woman, rocking happily in her rocking chair. The villagers asked her what happened and she answered, 'I murder those who dare come onto my land and these darling children were on my land.' Then the old woman stood up form her chair and looked at the people. 'You're on my land too so you will pay with your lives!' Then the old woman murdered every person in that room. How she did it, no one will ever know. Not a soul survivor lived. After she murdered the villagers, she burned the house down so there was no evidence left.

"The old woman moved down into the village. More people started to come into the village and live there. Whenever someone went to the woods, the old woman would kill them so fast, they didn't see it coming. She didn't want anyone to see the ashes of her old burned down house. One nice autumn day, a little girl was running through the forest and saw the ashes of the burned down house. She ran back to the village and dragged them all there. Once the villagers saw the ashes, they wondered what happened there. Then out of no where, the old woman can and killed the child. The villager people looked at the old woman and attacked her. The old woman fled deep into the forest where she thought she was safe. She didn't notice the young man snicking behind her. When she turned around, she saw him but it was too late. He put a knife into her heart. As the old woman died, she said, 'Anyone who enters my forest after I die, they will suffer before they die.' Then the old woman died.

"The man took the old woman back to the village and they burned her body and they put her ashes into the soil. Years passed and everyone who did enter the forest did suffer a painful death." The campfire went out. It was pitch black out here. We heard someone walking around and then we heard Two-Bit's voice again. "She comes out at night and kills each person, one at a time." I felt something wrapped around my mouth then waist. I tried to scream but it didn't work. I started kicking and I felt someone or something let go of me, I hit something and I screamed. My ankle started to hurt again. Someone pointed a flashlight toward me and I saw Two-Bit on his knees. "Damn Cassandra, you didn't have to kick me there." I guess I kicked him below the waist.

"I'm sorry Two-Bit," I said as I walked over to him and hugged him. "You scared me."

"I told you it would," he said. That was true. I could easy be scare.

"Alright everyone," Soda said. "Smors time!" Soda relit the fire and pulled out gram crackers and marshmallow.

"Not tonight," Darry said. "It's getting late. Tomorrow we'll do them. Now who is going to sleep with one in the tents? Then we need to set them up."

"Curly is stayin'?" Dallas asked.

"I have to; it's to dark to see on the road and my head lights ain't workin'," Curly said.

"So how many tents do we have?" Darry asked.

"I have two tents," I said.

"I have two and Two-Bit brought one," Darry said.

"I brought my own," Curly said.

"Okay," Darry said. "Two-Bit and Curly can have their own."

"Dallas and I will share one," I said. "Steve and Soda can share one and probably Johnny and Ponyboy could share. So you could have your own tents Darry."

"How does that sound to everyone?" Darry asked. Everyone agreed to it. Next thing we did was set up the tents. It wasn't easy. Dallas told me to rest my ankle so I couldn't really help. Nevertheless, I helped anyways. After a good hour wrestling with the tents, we all managed to get them up. I think Darry had no problem with his tent. Two-Bit had a Mickey Mouse tent while the rest of us had a one color tent. We all dragged our stuff from the cars and put the in the tents. The tents were a good size for camping. And by that I mean the tents were huge! "Alright," Darry said. "I hope everyone brought their swim stuff because tomorrow we're going to swim/get cleaned. Now off to bed." We all said good night and went into the tents. Dallas made me go in first and get changed. I just changed into some shorts and short sleeved shirt. I told Dallas to come in and I began to unroll the sleeping bags.

"Thanks for remembering the tents Cassandra," Dallas said as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"You're welcome," I said. "I'm going outside to give you some privacy."

"Alright," Dallas said. "Can you put out the fire while you're out there?"

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a flashlight from the bag Dallas packed me and left the tent. "I'm putting out the fire," I warned everyone. I heard no one say don't so I put out the fire with a bucket out water and turned on the flashlight. I walked back to my tent. "Dallas, is it safe to come in?" I asked before I entered.

"Ya unless you don't want to see me without a shirt on," he said right before he laughed. I unzipped the tents and the zipped it up. I've seen my brother sleep in his underwear before so this didn't bather me. He was getting into his sleeping bag and I got into my sleeping bag. "Good night Cassandra," he said.

"Night Dallas," I said as I turned off the flashlight and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I was walking in a forest. My ankle had healed. It was so colorful and full of life. Flowers were blooming and animals were running around. I smiled. Then I heard a yell. I ran in the direction I heard the yell. When I got to the place, I realized it was where we were staying. It was trashed and red stuff was everywhere. Wait red stuff; it is…blood? I went to check the tents. I saw no one was in them. I heard another yell into the air so I ran in the direction I heard it. What was going on here? Why is there all this yelling? I heard six more yells. They sounded like they were in pain. I finally reached a clearing in the forest and I saw the bodies of my friends and family. They were all dying. I saw Dallas and ran over to him. He was bleeding from his head, his chest and his legs. How did this happen to him and the gang? Dallas was the toughest greaser in Tulsa. Plus the guys knew how to fight. Did a Soc do this? If they did, they would pay with their lives. "Cassandra, get out of here before she gets you too." Then he died in my arms.

"Dallas!" I said as I felt tears come out of my eyes. I looked around at everyone else and saw they died too. "NO!" I heard a laugh behind me. I looked behind me and saw the old woman for Two-Bit's tale. She must have done this. "Who are you?" I asked as I got up. My voice was shaky and I was crying still.

"So I missed one," she said.

"You'll pay for this," I said.

"You're luck just ran out girly," she said. I became to run in the opposite direction. I heard the laughing of the woman fade. Was I losing her? I looked behind me and I didn't see her. I looked in front of me and saw she was in front of me. How did she get there? Before I could turn and run in another direction, I felt something do into my right arm. I fell to the ground on my knees and saw it was an arrow. I looked back at the old woman and saw she was coming toward me. I tried to get up but my feet wouldn't move. I put my other arm and held my injured arm. The old woman came in front of me, kneeled down and grabbed my neck. I took my good hand off my wounded arm and tried to get her to let go of me. "This will end quickly dear," she said as she reached behind her with other hand and grabbed something. It was a knife! She held it in the air and it came down. That's when I screamed.

I woke up screaming, yelling, shaking and crying at the same time. When I sat up, I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I screamed again. "Calm down Cassandra," I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw my brother. He was alive! I wrapped my arms around him and I cried more.

"I thought you died," I managed to say between sobs.

"Shh; it's okay sis," Dallas said. "It's alright; you're safe. It was just a bad dream." Then we heard noise outside the tent and we saw shadows.

"She's here Dallas," I said crying. "The old woman is here." Dallas used one arm, reached to his pillow, brought out his switchblade, and held it near us. The tent door opened and saw something standing in the door way of the tent.

"Everything alright?" I heard Darry's voice. I flashed the flashlight toward the door and saw Darry. Dallas sighed and put his blade away. "Why did you have your blade out Dally?" Darry asked. "Come on out here." Dallas and I got out of the tent and we looked at Darry.

"What's going on?" We heard tents unzipped and footsteps come closer. I started to cry again and Dallas hugged me and told me it was alright. "What happened to Cassandra?"

"She had a bad dream," Dallas said.

"Is she alright?" I heard Johnny ask. I looked around and saw everyone, except Darry and Dallas, was in their boxer and a white short sleeved shirt. Darry had his shirt off but his pants on. His muscles are huge!

"She'll be fine in a minute or two," Dallas said. "Will someone light the fire already?" Once the fire was lit, I could see so well. You could only see so much with a flashlight. Someone turned off the flashlight. "Are you alright Cassandra?" I managed to stop crying but I was still shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darry asked.

"Why would she talk about if she's terrified right now?" Dallas asked. "That's real smart."

"Sometimes talking about things help," Ponyboy said.

"I w-was w-walking t-through a f-forest w-when I h-heard a yell," I said as a stuttered.

"Tell us in the morning," Soda said. "She's really scared now."

"C-can I s-speak t-to J-Johnny?" I asked.

"Sure," Dallas said. "Johnny, she wants to speak to you." Johnny came over to me. "Take her in my tent and please try to calm her down."

"Alright," Johnny said as he helped me up. I slowly went back into the tent. I crawled back over into my sleeping bag and lay down. "Now tell me what happened please."

"I w-was-"

"Tell me what happened after you walked through the forest please."

"I r-ran t-toward the yells. I-it leaded me to a c-clearing in the forest," I said. I was calming down some. "I saw you guys d-dying. I turned around and saw the told woman laughing. S-she killed you a-all. I ran a-away but she caught up with me. S-she shot my r-right arm with an arrow and was about to kill me. Johnny, what if that dream comes back?" I sat up and started shaking again. Johnny hugged me and I hugged him.

"It's alright Cassandra," Johnny said. "That old woman is gone now and she ain't coming back. I promise; now lay back down please." He looked at me and pushed me back down on my sleeping bag slowly.

"I'm sorry I woke you and the other guys up Johnny," I said.

"It's alright," he said. "Try to get some sleep."

"Can you get Curly in here please?" I asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Alright," Johnny said as he left. "Curly, Cassandra wants you." Then Curly entered the tent. I heard Johnny explain my nightmare to everyone outside.

"You wanted me," he said.

"I know this is selfish but…," I began to say.

"What?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. I don't know why I wanted him too. I should have asked Johnny or Dallas. But for some reason, I wanted Curly to stay with me.

"Alright," he said. "What will your brother think?"

"Just tell him it's for tonight. You two are change places so he was a tent of his own."

"Or you could move to my tent," he said.

"Alright," I said. "Thanks Curly." I got out of the sleeping bag, gather it up, and crawled out with Curly. Everyone looked at us as we exited. "I would like to stay with Curly please."

"What?" Dallas said. "Did Shepard talk you into this?"

"No," I said. "I just don't want to disturb you again Dallas. I'm sorry." There was a long period of silence.

"I'll let it slide this time since you had a nightmare," Dallas said. "But Shepard, touch her and you're dead meat man." I hugged my brother and thanked him. I knew it took him a lot of thinking to do that.

"I'm sorry I woke everyone up," I said as Curly and I walked toward his tent.

"It's alright Cassandra," Darry said. "Alright, everyone back to bed." Everyone went back to their tents. Curly went into his tent first then I followed. He moved his sleeping bag over and I put mine down. He got into his sleeping bag and I got into mine. I lie down and shut my eyes.

"Thanks again Curly," I said as I yawned.

"You're welcome," he said. I felt his arm got around my waist.

I woke up because I because I heard birds singing. The singing woke me up. I looked around and saw Curly was sleeping still and his arm around my waist. I decided to wait until Curly got up. That didn't last long. I heard Soda and Two-Bit yelling. I looked at Curly and saw he was waking up. "Good morning," I told him.

"Mornin'," he said. "Feelin' any better?"

"A little," I said. "Thanks again Curly."

"Welcome," he said as he removed his arm from me. "I'm going to kill whoever woke me up."

"I'm going to change," I said as I got up, rolled up my sleeping bag and left. I walked out of the tent and saw everyone else sitting in a circle. "Good morning," I said to them as I passed them.

"Mornin'," they said back.

"Oh yea Two-Bit and Soda," I said. "I have to warn you guys. You woke up Curly so you better be ready to suffer the consequences." Then I disappeared into me and Dallas's tent. I decided to change into my bathing suit. I looked in my bag and found it. It was my two piece bikini. It had pink stripes on it. I put that on and a matching skirt. It was a basic beach skirt. You tie it on one side and the left side is short than the other. I brushed my hair and then put it into two low pigtails. I looked down at myself and you could see what Curly hit me with his belt. My ribs still hurt so I wrapped new bandages on them. I should exercise and help my bones get healed quicker. I walked outside of the tent, walked over to the guys and sat down by Johnny. I saw Curly wasn't out yet.

"How's your ankle sis?" Dallas asked.

"It's a lot better now," I said. "Thank you for asking."

"Damn Cassandra," Two-Bit said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lookin' fine today," Two-Bit answered.

"Yes she is," I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw Curly. He had a big smile on his face. We walked toward us. He had his swimming trunks on and not wearing a shirt. All the boys had their swimming trunks on and only Ponyboy and Johnny wore t-shirts. I guess the rest of the guys wanted to show off their muscles. Out of all the boys, I would have to say it was a tie between my brother, Soda and Curly to see who is the cutest without their shirt was on. I have to say my brother is cute in his own ways. I will say this again: Darry's muscles were huge! He would kill you while shaking hands. Remind me never to make Darry mad. When have I ever had him mad? Curly sat next to me.

"So what's for breakfast super man?" Steve asked.

"Yea; I'm hungry," Soda and Two-Bit said as the same time.

"It's going to be kiddo soup if you don't behave," he said as he reached into the cooler next to him. "Its scrambled eggs and bacon we're having. Can someone go find some firewood?"

"I will," I said as I got up.

"I'll come with ya," Curly said as he got up. "You'll need a man to help you carry the wood."

"Shepard you stay," Dallas said.

"Well who can go besides me?" Curly asked. "Darry has to supervise, Soda and Two-Bit are hungry and will complain about it the whole time if they go; Ponyboy and Johnny can't carry much wood, Steve doesn't like Cassandra and you need to keep Soda and Two-Bit calm down. So who can go besides me?"

"He's right Dal," Soda said. "Steve, why don't you like Cassandra?"

"I do," Steve said. "Fine; I'll go too."

"Let's go," I said as I ran a head of Steve and Curly.

"Wait up," Steve said.

"Winston, get your' tail back here," Curly said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We found some wood near the campsite so we took that back to Darry and he cook us breakfast. Soda and Two-Bit were happy. After that, the boys went to get their towels. I didn't need one so I went ahead. Dallas said he would bring my towel anyways. I wanted to see the lake first. Darry told me directions and I soon found the place. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall and some rocks. I put my feet in the water and it felt good. I noticed something behind the waterfall so I got out of the water and walked over to the waterfall. There was a cave behind it. I walked into the cave. It was a nice hiding place. It was so peaceful here. I heard something behind me and I saw Curly. What was he doing here? He didn't have his shirt on or his towel. He must have left it by the rocks. "What are you doing here Curly?" I asked.

"Watchin' you," he said.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Oh; I better go meet the guys by the lake." I walked pasted him and I felt him grab my left wrist. I blushed. I was glad we were looking in different directions so he wouldn't see my blush.

"That day…the day I could have killed you…you said you loved me. It that true or was I hearing things?" He remembers that. I had toldly forgotten about that day. That's the reason I didn't feel good Friday at school. I was trying to get over what Curly did to me.

"Curly, let go of me wrist please."

"Answer me!" His grip tightened on my wrist. He was stronger than I thought. What was I going to tell him? I could always tell him the truth but how will he react to that? I didn't take it so well last time. I looked down at the rock floor. "Answer me Winston!"

"Yes; I did say I loved you and I meant every word of it." He let go of my wrist. "Thank you Curly; I'll be leaving now." I began to walk away. Before I left, I stopped and looked back at Curly. Now he knew my secret.

"Winston," he said. He still had his back toward me. "How can you be so forgivin'? I would have killed you easily that night and yet, you act as if nothin' happened. How the hell can you be so forgivin'?"

"That's the past; you have to move on. Plus I knew that person wasn't you. I could smell the alcohol in your breath. Let's go and wait for the guys Curly."

"Winston wait a sec!" I saw Curly come toward me. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he was crying. I can't believe Curly was actually crying. Why is he crying? I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Winston."

"Shh Curly; it's alright. It's over now."

"I know but…I loved you too and I almost killed the only thing I ever loved besides my bro and sis."

"Curly, look up at me please." He looked up at me. Notice I saw he was looking at me; I kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull back. I guess he was surprised that he didn't force me to kiss him. I slowly pulled back. He brought his hand to the back of my head and pushed me into another kiss. I felt his hand to go my skirt. He untied it and made it drop. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Damn Winston, you can kiss well," he said licking his lips.

"You're not bad yourself," I said. "I love you Curly Shepard."

"I love you too Cassandra Winston," he said.

"So you do know my real name huh?" I asked.

"Yep," he said as he leaned his head down toward my neck.

"Cassandra, Curly, we're here," we heard Soda yell.

"Where the hell are they?" Darry asked.

"Probably off making out somewhere," Two-Bit said.

"I warned Shepard if he laid a hand on her, he would be dead," Dallas said.

"We better go Curly," I said. He let go of me. He walked out of the cave. I decided to go a couple minutes after him. When I heard my brother yelling at him, I walked out. Once I walked out. Dallas looked at me then at Curly.

"Where's you skirt Cassandra?" Dallas asked me. Shot; I forgot my skirt.

"I went exploring the cave so I took it off so if I fell, I wouldn't get is cut up," I lied. "I'll get it later."

"Of course you will," Two-Bit said as he picked me up and threw me into the water. The water felt cool. Next Two-Bit threw in Johnny and then Ponyboy. Then Steve and Soda jumped in. Dallas jumped in and when Darry was coming in, we all swam away. Darry didn't jump in; he just walked in. Curly walked in too and swam over to me. Once he was near me, he thanked me for lying. Then I splashed him. He splashed me back. Soon we decided to have a splash fight. These were two teams. On one team were Steve, Soda, Darry and Curly. One the other team was me, Johnny, Ponyboy, Dallas and Two-Bit. I guess they decided to put all the weak people on one team. It was fun. Dallas and Two-Bit were the ones on our team that could splash well. Ponyboy, Johnny and I went behind Dally and them and splashed them for behind. Soda jumped onto a rock and I chased after him. He jumped back into the water and water came onto the rock. I slipped on the water on the rock and fell back into the lake.

Curly caught me then splashed water in my face. I laughed and splashed him back. Soda came over and pulled me back to where his team was. "We have the girl," Soda said laughing. "Give up or she gets it." I knew Soda was joking around. I pushed away from Soda and climbed onto the rocks. He chased after me. "Get back here," he said. We had to be careful on the rocks. I jumped back in the water then swam over to Dallas and Two-Bit. Ponyboy and Johnny were coming back before Soda could get them too. When Soda came close enough, Johnny, Ponyboy and I ganged up on Soda and pulled him back over with us.

"Looks like we got something valuable," Dallas said to the other team. "Give up." Soda tried escaping but Ponyboy, Johnny and I held onto him good. Soon Darry, Curly and Steve came for a close range attack. They got Soda back eventually. We stopped after a while. We were tired. I got out of the water, and went back into the cave. I grabbed my skirt and was about to leave when I saw Johnny standing in front of me.

"Hi Johnnycakes," I said.

"Cassandra, I know you and Curly were in here together and I know you two did something," he said. I can't hide anything from him.

"Johnnycakes, Curly and I didn't do anything," I said as I retied my skirt on. "We just made up and kissed. Nothing else; please don't tell Dallas."

"Okay," he said. "You should tell him." Johnny's known I've liked Curly. I can tell Johnny almost anything.

"I can't," I said. "He wouldn't understand. He hates Curly."

"I know but-"

"Johnny, Cassandra get out of there now!" It was Darry and he sounded scare. Johnny and I ran out and looked at the gang. They were gone. I looked back in the cave and saw a little box. I picked it up and didn't open it.

"Johnny, we need to find the gang," I said. "Let's go." Running around bare footed isn't exactly fun but we had to find the gang. Why did Darry sound scare when he yelled for us to get out of the cave? I heard voices coming toward us. I looked at Johnny and saw he was scare. I am too; we don't have our blades.

"Winston, Cade," I heard someone say. I looked down and saw Curly. He was under a tree. I saw the rest of the gang too. "You and the Cade boy get your asses in here before they find you."

"Johnny, you go first," I said. I helped him get in. Curly then pulled me in.

"Damn," Steve said. "I didn't think they would be here."

"Who?" I asked.

"There are these guys who sell drugs here," Dallas said. "If they find us, we're in deep trouble. These guys are own to kill whoever messes with 'em." I looked at Johnny and saw he was crying. He was scared. I wrapped my arms around him. I looked at Curly and he could tell I was trying to calm him down. I heard the box I had dropped. Soda picked it up and opened it.

"Cassandra, where did you get this?" Two-Bit asked.

"I found it where I left my skirt," I told him.

"No wonder they're here. They must have hid all of the drugs in the cave," Darry said. "We have to leave. They'll soon find this box missing and come looking for us."

"I'll take it back," I said. "They haven't seen me yet and who would suspect a girl coming toward the lake."

"Cassandra, they don't care if you look innocent or not," Darry said.

"They will hurt you," Steve said.

"Who else came go?" I asked. "I guess they saw you if you ran." We heard footsteps approaching us. We all went quiet. Soda wrapped his arms around Ponyboy. Johnny stopped his crying but I kept him in my arms and close to me. I didn't want him to cry again. Out of the whole group, we had to watched Ponyboy and Johnny. They could give away our location easily. The footsteps came closer to where we were. Curly looked out some and then ducked.

"Did you find anything?" one person asked.

"Not yet," other said.

"Where the hell could that box have gone?"

"I don't know. I saw some kids by the lake."

"They took it!"

"Probably; search the area for them. If you see cars, flatten the tires. We can't let them escape. I'm heading back to the cave."

"Alright." We heard a motorcycle turn on and leave. "Damn where are they?" The person who stayed asked. Then we heard he load a heater. Johnny's eyes went wide and he was about to cry. I shook my head no and he didn't cry. Then we heard the person walk away. We all sighed with relive but quietly.

"Great Cassandra," Steve said. "Now we're on their list because of you."

"Steve shut up!" Dallas yelled. We all went quiet to make sure no one was coming. "She didn't know," Dallas said after we knew it was safe. I let go of Johnny. I crawled over to the exit and Dallas grabbed my wrist. "Cassandra, get back in here."

"I have to return the box," I said. I grabbed the box from Soda, got out of Dallas's hold and went out. I looked behind me and saw Curly coming out and everyone holding back Dallas. "I'm sorry Dallas but Steve is right. This is my fault." I now do regret grabbing the box. "Curly, get back in there."

"You'll need someone to protect you," he said. "Let's go to the campsite." We ran in a direction. We had to get back at the campsite so we could grab our switchblades. We're going to need them. "Where did you keep your blade?"

"I kept it in the tent," I said.

"We better hurry once we get there," Curly said. "Put some other clothes on if you can." We arrived at the campsite. No one was there; good. I ran to the tent Dallas and I shared. I unzipped the tent then zipped it back up. I went over to our bag and pulled out my blade. Then I quickly put on a shirt and jean shorts. Then I slid my tennis shoes on. I went over to my brother's sleeping bag, lifted up his pillow and pulled out the heater he had. If we return to the gang, at least we could give them something to protect themselves. I pulled out a pack of bullets and placed it in my pocket. I went to the bag and pulled out Dallas's belt he had that could carry a heater and other little things. He never wore it. I put the heater in the case and the switchblade and the box in the patch. Then for some weird reason, I put matches in the patch too. I better put the money Dallas and I made in the patch too. Then I put the belt on. Just I was about to leave, I saw someone unzipping the tent. Damn; I've been caught.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I was scare now. I put my hand near the blade. The tent unzipped and I saw Curly. "Damn girl," he said.

"Curly, I need to get everyone else money too," I said. I couldn't let these guys take their money. I saved Dallas's money so I had to save their money too.

"Alright, you get the Cutis's money and I'll get Randles and Mathew's money," he said. "But make it quick." I ran into Darry's tent and looked for the money he had. I finally found it. I quickly counted how much he had and wrote it on a notebook and pencil that came with the belt. I wrote it down then threw the money in the patch. I raced over to Soda's tent and searched him bag for money. In this bag were all snacks and some clothes but mainly snacks. I finally found his money. I counted it, wrote down how much I had and put it in the patch I raced over to Ponyboy's tent and had sure he didn't have money. He didn't have any so I looked in Johnny's bag. He had some. I recorded that too and meet Curly outside. "Here's Two-Bit's money," he said as he handed it to me. I kneeled down on the ground. I counted it, wrote it down and threw it in the patch. I did the same for Steve's money. "Let's go; they're coming." He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up then we ran. We hide near the camp for a second. I guess Curly wanted to see what we were up against. People on motorcycles arrived and searched the camp. These people were older men. They threw everything out of the tents. "Damn, if only we could get our hands on one of those cycles," I heard Curly say.

I looked down and saw the men weren't paying any attention to the motorcycles. "Curly come on," I said. I started walking back down there. Curly was telling me to come back. I went over near the motorcycles. They still had the keys in them. I saw Curly come behind me.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," he said. "We can't ride these."

"Why not?" I asked.

"That's stealing," he said. I laughed silently.

"Wow; now you don't steal," I said as I got on the motorcycle and put on the helmet. Curly came on behind me and put the other helmet on.

"I do steal but not from drug dealers," he said. "They'll kill us."

"Is the great Curl Shepard scared?" I asked.

"Hell no," he answered. I turned on the motorcycle. I turned back and saw the men looking at us. I turned around and rode off. I'm not real sure how to driver this but it looks easy. "They're following us," Curly said. "Do you know how to drive this?"

"I never learned how," I said.

"Are you trying to get us captured or killed by them?"

"Either. If you're not safe or don't trust me, I can stop." I felt his arms got around my waist. Either he was telling me he's staying, he just doesn't want to fall off or maybe both.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Winston."

"Look behind us and tell me what's going on."

"You are one guy on each side of ya and one behind you."

"So I have to speed up?"

"I guess; if you can handle it." I speeded up. I looked right and saw the guy on my right was coming closer. I looked back to the road and saw there was a person in front of us. I stopped and turned onto one side. Then I rode past the guy in front of me. Then we rode down a hill. "Damn Winston," I heard Curly say. "You're good but they are still following us."

"Curly, once I lose them, we're going by foot," I said.

"Why?"

"I think it's easier that way."

"Turn left here!" I turned left. "I think we lost them." I looked in front of me. There was a person there.

"No we didn't," I said as I tried to stop the motorcycle real quick. Curly and I ended up flying off the bike and the bike crushing into the guy's bike. I landed by a tree trunk and so did Curly. We threw off the helmets and ran away. "I really got us in trouble now," I said.

"Yes you have," Curly said. "Over here." I followed him into another cave. It was hidden well. I'm surprised Curly found it. We crawled under to get inside. It wasn't really big but it wasn't too small. If we stay down on our knees, we'll be fine. We got in near each other and sighed. "You really pissed them off now Winston," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. "Curly, you should go back with the others."

"We're not talkin' about that again."

"But Curly, you haven't done anything." Curly was now lying on his back. I was on my knees beside him.

"I'm not leavin' ya to face 'em alone Winston and I ain't changin' my mind."

"We can come out during the night. We better get some rest now." Curly wrapped his hand around my right wrist and pulled me down. My head rested on his chest and his arm was going around my waist. I blushed and Curly saw it. He silently laughed.

"You know you're so cute when you blush."

"Stop teasing me Curly."

"I'm not teasin' ya."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not; this is teasing." I saw Curly's other hand go t my hair and he started to play with it. "Damn Winston, you're hair is so flat. What do you use to make it this flat; an iron?"

"That was bad Curly."

"No; I mean it. I wasn't tryin' to tease ya that time."

"We should rest Curly." I tried to get over him but he wouldn't let me. "Curly."

"Stay like this Winston so I can make sure you're safe."

"Curly…"

"What?"

"Nothing; don't worry about it."

"Night Winston."

"Good night Curly."

I woke up when I heard footsteps comin' closer. Curly was still sleep. I slowly took his arm off me and I went to see what was comin' on. I saw Ponyboy and Johnny runnin' down this way with some of those guys Curly and I saw. They were a little behind. I heard Curly get up and crawl over to me. "We need to save them Curly," I said.

"I know," he said as he crawled passed me and outside. "Stay here Winston." He crawled out. "Curtis, Cade, get your asses in here." I moved away from the exit so Ponyboy and Johnny would come in. Once they were in, Curly came in. We heard footsteps go by.

"Where are the others?" I asked silently.

"They would us and we all split up into pairs," Ponyboy said. "Me and Johnny, Soda, Darry and Steve and Two-Bit and Dally."

"Do you know if they were found?" I asked.

"We don't think so," Johnny said. "What you two been here the whole time?"

"Almost," I said. "We were sleeping when I heard you're footsteps. Curly woke up on his own. I hope the others are safe."

"Same here," Ponyboy and Johnny said.

"I should just-"

"Don't you dare say it Winston," Curly said.

"But-"

"Don't say it," Curly said.

"They'll find everyone eventually and probably force them to tell where the box is," I said. "I need to return it."

"But that one guy who we ran from will be there. Your bike crushed with his," Curly said.

"Cassandra rode a bike?" Ponyboy asked.

"No; I drove one and Shepard was hanging on," I said.

"Wow," they said. We heard footsteps coming closer. I looked at Curly and saw he had his hands on the ground. I switched places with Ponyboy so I was next to Curly. I saw a foot stepped on his fingers. I saw Curly was about to yell so I went over to him and kissed him on the lips. I heard a moan come out. Once I saw the foot was off his hand, I broke the kiss. I looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. They were staring at us.

"Dal is going to kill you both and us," Ponyboy said. "He won't like knowin' a Shepard is goin' to be his brother-in-law."

"Then shut ya trap and don't say anythin'," Curly said.

"Please Ponyboy," I said. "Don't tell him. I'll tell him at the right time."

"If I die, I blame you," Ponyboy said. "Same with Johnny; if he dies too-"

"Dallas won't lay a hand on either of you," I said. "I won't let him hurt you."

"What about me?" Curly asked.

"Same for you," I said.

"Sir I heard voices," we heard one of the people say outside. We all shut our mouths and listened.

"Find them!" another man said. "Search everywhere!"

"Yes sir," the first guy said. We stayed silent. They were searching this area I think. Sooner or later they would find this place and we all would be caught. I couldn't let Curly, Ponyboy and Johnny get caught because of me. They didn't do anything. I ruined this whole vacation. I made up my mind: I'm going to turn myself to them. I quickly crawled out of the cave and outside. I heard Curly telling me to come back. I moved away from the boys and over to some trees. Here goes nothing.

"Hey; over here!" I yelled. All the guys looked at me and ran toward me. I better run now. I ran into the woods. I guess turning myself in to them was a bad idea. I looked behind me and saw no one. Then I realized I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a tall guy. I tried to run away but the other guys had come and surrounded me. I wouldn't go without a fight. I tried to get though the guys but they grabbed me and forced me onto my knees.

"Search her," the tall guys said. I had no choice. I quickly grabbed my blade and brought it out.

"Stay away from me," I said. "I will use this."

"There's no doubt in my mind you will use it," the tall guy said. "Give us what you want and we'll leave."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I didn't trust this guy. I put my hand in my porch and grabbed the box. Then I threw it to the tall guy. He picked up the box and laughed. "Stupid broad; men, unarm her." The guys take my blade, put my arms behind my back, tie them and pushed me onto the ground. The tall guy took my blade from the guy who took it, kneeled down and put the blade against my neck. "Now behave," he said.

"You promised to sent me free if you got what you wanted," I said.

"I lied," he said as he put his hand in my hair. "You have nice hair, eyes and body. You have guts and bravery but I'm not sure if you have brains. Men, bring her with us." Two men pulled me off the ground and we began to walk away. Another guy searched me and found the gun. He took it from me and handed it to the tall guy. "You really are dangerous," he said as he stopped. Everyone else stopped too. The tall guy came over to me, grabbed my chin and leaned down to make eyes contact. "What else do you have in these pockets?" he asked me as he slid his hand into my pouch. I kicked him in the shins. "Tough little thing aren't ya," he said. "Men, let's move out."

"Hold it right there," a voice said. Everyone began looking around. I knew who voice it was is: Curly's voice. I could recognize it anywhere. "Release the broad and no one gets hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"And if we decided not to let her go," the tall guy said as he let go of my chin.

"You'll suffer," Curly said. We heard someone come in front of us. We looked and I saw Curly, standing there. "No one messes with Curly Shepard's broad and gets away with it."

"Oh really; men, attack him," the tall guy said. The men let go of me and went to attacked Curly. I wanted to see the battle but the tall guy blocked my view. I knew Curly was going to win. "You're coming with me," he said as he picked me up.

"Put me down," I said as I struggled. He put his hand in his pocket then pulled out his heater or better yet my brother's heater.

"Hey kid," the tall guy said as he put the gun to my neck. Curly looked over at me. He was about to run over and punch the guy. Nevertheless, he pushed the heater closer into my neck and that made Curly stop in his tracks. "You come quietly and I won't shoot the girl. If you don't come quietly, I'll shoot her." I was scared now. My life was in Curly's hands.

"Fine," Curly said. A man came up behind Curly and hit Curly's head with the side of a heater.

"Curly!" I yelled.

"Shut up girl," the tall man said as he put the gun away. "Men, let's go." The tall guy didn't put me down. Two men tied Curly's hands behind his back then put Curly over his shoulder.

"Boss, do we really need these two?" one person asked.

"Yea; these two will get the police off our asses," the tall guy said. I guess he was the boss.

"Let him go," I said. "He has nothing to do with this."

"I think he does," he said. "Jay, bring me your head bandana."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll find out," the tall guy said. A man walked over to the tall guy. He had a black bandana in his hand. "Tie it around her eyes." I moved my head around so the guy, Jay, couldn't tie it around my eyes. The tall guy got annoyed so he grabbed the back of my head and held it still. So the black clothe came around my eyes and my body started to shack. Why were they doing this? Are they going to kill me and Curly now? Did the gang get away safely? So many more questions popped into my head. "That's better now," I heard the tall guy say. "Let's move out." We started to move again. I pray Curly is okay besides the wound he got on his head.

It seemed like a long time before I was set down on something solid and the blindfold was finally removed. Then I felt my hands get untied. Curly was lying next to me. His hands were untied too. I looked around and saw we were in a basement. Where are we? Are we still in the forest? There were one box, one mattress with a blanket, a window but it was barred and two doors; one door was barred and the other was in front of it. "You both behave down here or I'll separate you two," the boss said. "By the way, the name's William. What is your name broad? I know the boy's name."

"Winston," I said. That was partly true. That was my last name. I'll have to tell Curly not to call me by my first name here.

"Okay; weird name for a broad," William said as he left, closing and locking both doors. I turned my attention to Curly. He was bleeding on his head. I had to stop the bleeding and clean the wound. I removed my top and started ripping it. Good thing I kept my bikini on. I spit on one piece of the cloth. I had no other water than my spit. I began cleaning his wound. He had a lot of blood all over him and it was dripping down his face. I managed to clean all the blood off him and with the rest of my shirt, I bandaged his head. I got up, carried him over to the mattress, placed him on it and put the blanket over him. He needs to rest. I walked over to the window. I pushed the box under the window, climbed on top of it and looked out the window. It was dark out and there were millions of stars out. Looking at the stars remind me of when Johnny, Ponyboy and I went looking at the stars once. We had to do a report on astronomy. I was trying to find all the zodiac consolations. I found some of them. It depends on the season which consolations appear. I don't know what Johnny and Ponyboy had to do but they found all their information.

Once we returned home, Steve, Two-Bit and Soda had to make a comment about us being together for a long time. They always make comments when I'm with guys. Dallas hit them and Darry told Ponyboy he better not be doing that. Dallas told Darry not to worry. Dallas trusted me not to do anything bad. I can't do anything bad. Well…besides calling the science teacher those names. I couldn't help it. She pissed me off. She had no right to talk bad about my brother. Everyone thinks, except me and Johnny, Dallas is just a no good hood. Johnny and I know my brother's nice, kind and caring. Dallas will never show it to anyone else though except me and Johnny. Ever since I moved here, I considered Johnny my brother too. I considered everyone in the gang my family but I was close to Johnny. When he wasn't with Ponyboy or even if he was with Ponyboy and I was with them, I felt like I had to protect Johnny. He's had a tough life and he doesn't deserve it. He has done nothing wrong and yet his parents hate him and abuse him. Once I went a job here, I'm going to save enough money so I can buy Johnny his own apartment so he wouldn't have to life with his parents anymore. That sounds like a good plan and the gang would agree with me.

This is the least I can do for him. In a way, I love Johnny too. I love him as much as I love Curly. I love them both equally. I can't help it. I sat down on the box and curled myself into a ball. I hope Curly never finds out about me liking Johnny. He might get jealous and hurt Johnnycakes. Curly easily gets mad as I have learned about him. He has two personalities: a good side and a bad one. He let's his bad side out the most so no one knows Curly has a good side. This camping trip has let me seen that side of him. Once we get back to town, the good side will probably disappear. I looked over at Curly and saw he was waking up. I got off the box and ran over to him. I saw him open his eyes as I kneeled down next to him and he looked at me. "Winston, where the hell-ow my head," he said as he sat up. He looked at me. "What happened to your shirt? Those guys better not have-"

"You're head was bleeding so I bandaged it with my shirt," I said. "I'm sorry but I had nothing else."

"It's alright; did they hurt you?" Curly asked as he placed his hands on my ribs. I guess he just noticed the wound. I shook my head. He took his hand off it. "Oh; that's from me," he said.

"I'm fine Curly," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "They didn't hurt me. I'm glad your head wound wasn't too serious." Curly wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. He didn't seem surprised. He slid his tongue into my mouth. It felt so weird. Curly removed my belt, pulled me over to the mattress and pushed me onto my back. I broke the kiss but he put his lips right back on mine. I had to tell him we have to be careful about kissing. If William found out, he would separate me and Curly. I saw Curly was starting to kiss my neck. "Curly," I said. "We can't do this. What if those guys see us? William told me we would be separated." Curly stopped kissing my neck and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"They will not touch you Cassandra," he said. "I'll protect you."

"Please Curly," I said. "Don't call me by my real name and we have to stop."

"We can still kiss right?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. He placed his lips on mine again. Then he rolled over to he was on the bottom and I was on top. His arms were around my waist and pulled the blanket over us. After we stopped kissing, I rested my head on his chest. "I love you Curly," I said. It was true too even though I loved Johnny the same way I loved Curly. I know Johnny wouldn't go out with me though. Plus I need a man that can be dangerous.

"I love you too Winston," he said. Then we heard the doors opening. I was about to get off Curly when he whispered into my ear, "Stay on me Cassandra." I slowly nod and rested my head on his chest again. The doors opened and William entered with two guys behind him. "What the hell do y'all want?" Curly asked them.

"I see you've recovered quickly," one guy said.

"I should have hittin' you harder on the head," the second said. I wanted to say something but Curly shock his head.

"Didn't I tell you Winston not to do anything bad?" William said.

"She's not doing anything bad," Curly said. "She's resting; there is only one mattress here after all. I don't want her to get sick."

"It seems something else happened," the second person said.

"The broad's shirt is gone," the first said.

"I took care of Curly's wound with it," I said. "See; I tore it and now it's wrapped around his head."

"Stand up Winston," William said.

"She's stays down," Curly said as I felt his grip tighten on me.

"I'll be okay Curly," I said. He slowly let go of me and when he finally let go, I stood up. William walked in circle around me and looking at me at the same time. He stopped after a while and walked back to the two guys. They started to talk. Curly stood up and pulled me behind him.

"Shepard, step forward," William said.

"I don't listen to people like ya," Curly said.

"Please Curly, just do it," I said.

"Fine," Curly said. He sounded annoyed. He stepped forward and William did the same time to him as he did to me. Then he went back over and talk to the guys. Curly moved back over to me.

"Thank you Curly," I said. "I really don't want to start something with these guys."

"That's smart," Curly said. "You jackasses can go now." I knew he was talking to the guys.

"Watch you're mouth kid," William said. "I'll be back later with food for you two. Stay out of trouble." They left and I stared at Curly and he stared at me.

"Now what?" I asked as I sat on the ground. Curly walked over to me and kneeled beside me. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go lie down some more," he said. He stood up, helped me up lead me over to the mattress. Once we were there, Curly pulled me down and grabbed his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the mattress. I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, avoiding hitting my ribs and held me close to him. Then he pulled away. "I'm sorry about your ribs," he said.

"I forgave you a longtime ago," I said. "That wasn't you that did that to me. It was someone else." Curly looked at me confused. I smiled and then kissed him. "Never mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Curly and I were asleep when we heard the door opened and we saw William standing at the door. "Wake up you two," he said. "You have a visitor." Oh no; they caught someone from the gang. Who is it though? I know Soda and Darry wouldn't let Johnny or Pony go and Darry was the guardian so it couldn't be him. It was either Dallas, Steve, Soda or Two-Bit. I looked up and saw the men were bringing Dallas!! Oh my-how did he get captured? They threw Dallas in and I ran over to him. Dallas hugged me and I hugged him. "I see you two are related," William said.

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon," he said closing the door.

"Thank god you're alright Cassandra," Dallas said.

"I'm fine but Curly got hurt," I said. Dallas looked at Curly then back at me.

"You two been here all alone?" he asked.

"Trust me, William didn't let us do anything," I said. "It's not like we wanted to anyways." I knew Curly did but I was trying to get Dallas to Curly out of here too.

"Okay," Dallas said. "The guys are coming to get us out of here."

"Is everyone safe?" I asked.

"Yes. Pony and Johnny told us what happened. Don't you ever try anything like that again Cassandra."

"Okay; no argument there." Dallas looked at Curly. Oh no; Dallas is going to say something bad.

"Shepard, thanks for watching her and protecting her for me," Dallas said. Did I hear my brother right? Did he actually thank someone? Especially Curly? I smiled and hugged Dallas. I knew he had a soft side.

"Welcome Winston but the girl didn't need me," Curly said. I have to tell Dallas later about me and Curly. I can't keep it inside me anymore.

"When are the guys coming?" I asked. I heard cops cars coming this way and Dallas smiled.

"Now."

"Boss, they've found us!" I heard someone on the other side of the door say. I then heard cursing and someone open both our doors. William came in pissed. He was walking toward us and he reached out for me. Dallas pulled me back and Curly got in front of us. William pushed Curly to the side and grabbed me. William kicked Dallas and Dallas let go of me. I was kicking and screaming for William to let me go. Curly got up and grabbed William's legs. William fell and he landed on top of me. Ouch! He landed on my ribs. Dallas got up and pulled William off me while Curly got me out from under him. Curly picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we all three ran for the door. We didn't predict there would be guys waiting outside the door, pointing guns at us. I heard William get up and come over to us.

The guys came over and pulled me away form Curly and Dallas. Why me? A couple of the guys started beating me and William let them. Once they were done, I couldn't get up. William came over, kneeled down, grabbed my long hair and made me look up at him. Ouch; it felt like my hair was going to come out of my head. "You're going to get it now broad," he said as he let go of my hair and picked me up. I heard Dallas and Curly yelling at him to put me down and when I looked over at them, the guys had guns to their necks. "Men, load up. We're taking the broad. Tie the others up and we'll set the place on fire."

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Watch me," he said as he threw me into the back of a truck. He got in and closed the back. He picked me up again and tied me to a chair. Ouch; pain is not my friend. He looked at me and grinned. Oh no; I was still only wearing my biki top and bottom. Damn. "Your going to be fun," he said. If only he hadn't tied my feet.

"Curly! Dallas!" I yelled. He smacked me and placed something over my mouth. I started crying as the truck started moving. I was a goner. I would never see Dallas, the gang or Curly again. I would be trapped with this monster for the rest of my life. This has been a great week. Within a week, I've had some rubs broken, rode a bike (which I will say is quite fun. I should get one), gotten the crap beaten out of me and now I'm hostage in a truck with a man that could do anything to me. William cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"You got yourself into this broad," he said as he placed his hand on my thigh. My body started to shack. I wanted out of here! A sharp turned was had and that sent me and William flying into a side of the truck. I landed on my side in the chair. William got up and was about to open something when the truck back door opened and police pointed guns at us. William had no choice but to surrender. The police came over to me and untied me. I quickly got up and started running back to the building. It was in flames and before I knew what I was going, I ran inside. I had to save my brother and love. As soon as I entered, my way in became blocked. Now I had to find another way out.

I saw Curly and Dallas and ran over to them. They looked at me and yelled at me for coming back in. I didn't listen, I guess I get it from Dallas, and untied them. As they stood up, a place of the roof fell and separated me and Curly from my brother. We had to go another way. Curly took my hand and lead me around, trying to find a way out. I pulled Curly back right before a piece of the roof hit him. "Thanks," he said as we continued to try to find a way out. Eventually we did and went over to everyone.

I am so tired! I ended up falling asleep in class. We didn't get home until late last night. The cops wouldn't let us leave until they got every little detail! I at least told them a hundred times what happened. I don't know. Maybe I told them more than that. I got home and did my homework and class worked I missed during class. The door opened and I looked up. It was Dallas. I smiled at him. "Hi Dallas," I said. I had to tell him now. No, maybe I should wait. He's still getting over my kidnapping. I accidentally left the money I had for the guys when William took me in that room. I just remembered it. I have to pay them back now.

"Hey kid," he said. "What's up?"

"During homework. You should do yours for once."

"No thanks. I have a rep. sis."

"I know. Dallas, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't overact first."

"Why would I-?"

"Just promise please."

"Fine; I promise. What's wrong kid?"

"Dallas, I'm in love with…"

"Who kid who?"

"Curly Shepard. I'm in love with Curly Shepard." He just looked at me. Maybe this wasn't a good time. "Dallas, remember you said-"

"What the fuck sis? You love the guy that hurt you?!" Oh he was mad now. I backed away from him. "No. I don't agree with this."

"Dallas, he loves me back."

"There's no way in hell a Shepard is going to date my younger twin sister. NO way in hell Cassandra."

"Dallas, you're not being fair!" I was yelling now. I snapped.

"Tell me how I'm not being fair!"

"I can date whoever I want!"

"This was the guy who tried to rape you Cassandra! Remember that!!"

"He's changed!!"

"Yea right! He just wants to fuck you. I know him!"

"You don't know anything Dallas! We're in love! I follow my heart and not my brother's approvable!"

"Get out Cassandra!!" I went to far.

"Dallas, I-"

"Get out and don't come back! You better be gone when I get back!" he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. I fell to the ground in tears. What the hell have I done? I should have never told him. Now he's going to kill Curly. I can't let that happened. I went, gathered my things and went out. I didn't have much. Just clothes in one book bag. I ran down the stairs and went to look for Curly. I pray to God I find him before Dallas does and hurts the only guy I ever loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this is a short one but it seemed good to stop here. Wait until next chapter to see if Dallas kills Curly or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I ran around trying to find Curly. I hope I find him before Dallas does. I went to his house and knocked. No one answered the door so I left. I check at Buck's place and he wasn't there either. He would go to Buck's place with his brother and drink. I need to think of where he would be. I turned the corner and ran into someone. I fell back. "I am so sorry," I said getting up and seeing who I ran into. It was Curly! "Curly, I need to talk to you now," I said.

"Shepard!" I looked pass Curly and saw Dallas. Great; more trouble waiting to start. I turned around and looked at Curly. I saw he was with someone else! It was a girl and he had his arms around her waist. He was cheating on me? How could he? Dallas came over to us and looked at us. Then he looked back at me. I put my head down and walked away. I heard Dallas yelling at Curly and the girl. I can't believe Dallas was right. Curly did use me. I loved him so much and he just…after what we been through. I better got find a place before dark, seeing as Dallas doesn't want me home. I have some money. I then got an idea. I ran over to a pay phone and called my uncle that lived in Texas. I talked to him, asking him if I could stay with him and my cousin. He said yes and I thanked him. I hung up the phone and went to say god bye to everyone in the gang.

I got to the Curtis house and saw no one was there. I sighed. Where were they? I guess they'll never know. I turned around and headed for the train station. I brought a ticket and got on the train. I sat down, placed my stuff on the three other seats, looked outside my window and sighed. Goodbye Tulsa. Goodbye Dallas. Goodbye Curly. A tear came out of my eye. No. I will not cry here. Soon the train started moving. "Excuse me." I looked up and saw someone. "May I sit here please with you?" I nod and moved my stuff. No use having four seats all to myself. "Thank you," he said sitting down across from me. I smiled at him. "Name's William. You can call me Will. William Hanks."

"I'm Cassandra. Cassandra Winston," I said smiling. This guy was nice and kinda cute. Brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed like a cowboy. He had the hat, boots, and jacket.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Texas. I'm going to life with my uncle and cousin."

"What's your uncle's name?" I thought about that.

"Samuel Winston."

"The horse ranch owner?"

"Yes; that's him. How do you know him?"

"Because I know your cousin Terrance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Can you show mw where it is if that's where your going?"

"Of course my lady."

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome." He took my hand and kissed it. "Anything for a beautiful lady like you. Why is one so beautiful traveling alone?"

"I get away from my home."

"Why is that?" I told him the whole story. Every detail and he just listened and comforted me when I cried. He was now sitting next to me. Soon we arrived and we got off the train. He helped me with my bag but I put placed it on my back; seeing I don't have much in the bag but clothes. Him and I talked on the way to uncle's ranch. If took us like forever to get there but I'm happy I got to spend time with William. He was really nice but I'm not sure if I'm ready to date someone yet. My uncle was waiting for me as I came. I went over and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then I saw William go over to a guy one a horse. That must be my cousin Terrance. I never meet him before. He had blonde hair and his bangs were in this face. He got off the horse and came over and hugged me. He smelt like horse.

"So happy you can join us Cassandra," he said. "I see you meet Will."

"Yes. He was very helpful." I knew I was going to enjoy my new life here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chapter. I know that's not like me. But you'll have to come back and read about Cassandra's new life. Read and Review please. I love comments reading your comments.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"William, you meanie, wait up," I said trying to catch up with him. He loved teasing me like this. "Come one Cody." That was the name of my horse. My horse was white with brown spots. It has been three years since I left. I've been here with my uncle and cousin. I've learned how to ride horses and have entered some competitions, winning some too. I love living out here. It's peaceful and quiet.

"Come on Cassie," he said.

"I hate that name," I said making my horse speed up after and up next to his. "If you can't say my name right, don't say it at all," I said.

"Fine Cassandra," he said. We came to the stables. Once we were near some hay, he jumped onto me and we fell into the hay. I laughed as rolled around and I came on top. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I win," I said.

"No you don't," he said as he rolled over on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I laughed. He grinned. "If you weren't my girlfriend, I let you go now. Since you are, maybe a kiss will make me get off you." I then kissed him on the lips. He asked me out last month. Terrance, who nickname is Terry but I still call him Terrance; was over protective of me. I guess he doesn't want me to get hurt again and he's known William much longer than me.

"Alright you two, no making out," I heard someone say. We stopped kissing and looked to see who it was. It was Terrance. I learned he has HIV and AIDS so he's never had a girlfriend before. He was scared of giving her what he had. William got off me and helped me up. I brushed off my shirt, vest and shirt. I looked like a cowgirl with my boots, skirt, vest and hat. My shirt didn't matter as much as the other things. "Cassandra, some people are here to see you," Terrance said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dallas and some other people," he said leaving. My knees felt weak and I fell, only to get caught by William. Dallas found me after all these years. I can't believe it. Who did he bring? The gang probably. William helped me up and we walked into the house. It was Dallas and the gang. Then I saw he brought Curly! What the hell? I want to kill him now. Yes; I started cursing some and my attitude has changed from sweet and innocent to rough and mean at times. They looked at me and William as we entered.

"Cassandra?" Dallas asked. I nod my head and removed my hat. Then I removed William's hat, seeing as we weren't allowed to where hats in the building. Curly looked at us and he was shocked.

"How you been?" Soda asked as he jumped up and hugged me.

"Fine and you?" I asked as I hugged him back.

"We miss you," Two-Bit said and he came and picked me up. I was screaming and laughing at once.

"Don't you dare look under my skirt," I ordered him.

"Damn, caught my plan," Two-Bit said.

"You're so predictable as always," I said as he let me down.

"Did you win all these trophies?" Ponyboy asked.

"Some; mainly Terrance as," I said going over to my cousin. "This is my cousin Terrance."

"Terry," he said correcting me. He still hasn't learned that doesn't work on me. I walked over to William and hugged him.

"And this is my boyfriend William," I said. I saw everyone's eyes widen.

"Will," he corrected. Another one that doesn't learned. I looked at Curly and saw he was leaving. What? No hi after three years. I sighed. I should have guessed. Curly cheated on me and I left, feeling painfully hurt. I let go of William and go after Curly. He was leaning on a car smoking.

"Hey Curly," I said going over to him. "What's up?" He wasn't talking or looking at me. That bastard! "Curly, listen-"

"You don't need to explain anything," he said walking away from me. I felt my heart hurt.

"Curly," I said going after him and being careful not to trip on my skirt. "At least you could do is say hi."

"Hi now bye," he said. I felt like crying.

"You could apologize for what happened," I said.

"I did nothing wrong!" he snapped and looked at me. "You saw me with my sister who was hurt! Can't I help her when she's hurt!!" I looked at him shocked. Was that really this sister or is he making it up? "Damn," he said walking again.

"You could have explained that before I left," I said.

"Just go away Winston." My heart hurt again. I've gone back to just plain Winston now. I walked passed him and into the stables. My horse was still ready to ride so I got on and ran out. A ride always makes me feel better. Why did Dallas bring him here? Only to hurt me more I bet. Dallas, you are so stupid. Tears came out of my eyes. All the sudden, my horse went back on it's two behind legs and I fell. Then I saw it ran away. Great. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by four guys. I wiped my eyes.

"This is our luckie day boys," Jared said. These were guys that got mad at me for beating him in races and a competition. My uncle accidentally signed me up in an all male horse competition. I beat every male in there.

"Go away," I said getting up and tried pushing pass them. Jack and Mike grabbed my arms and made me stay where I was standing. "Get me go!" I yelled. Jared smacked me.

"You need to learn you place woman," he said. "Women are good certain places and on horses isn't one of them."

"I can do whatever I like. I'm a free person," I said.

"Not anymore. Your boyfriend or cuz ain't here to save you this time," Mike said.

"I don't need them," I said kicked the two holding me below the waist. Once they let go of me I ran. Where's Terrance or William when I need them? No; I can handle this myself. I'm not that weak girl I once was. Jared ran after me and jumped on me, making me fall to the ground. Damn Jared to hell. I started kicking my feet and trying to get him off me. I finally did and started running again. I saw my horse, ran over to him, jumped on him and rode home. I sighed and jumped off my horse. That was crazy. I patted Cody then brushed his mane. I'm not going to tell anyone what just happened. I don't need them worrying like crazy about me. I can handle myself. And I know what happens when someone use to care for you but in the end, it was all a lie. Terrance, I know he'll never hurt me. Dallas, he's already hurt me. The gang, I don't think they ever can. Curly…I will not even talk about. William, I don't know. Yes I've been with him for a while but how do I know he won't end up like Curly?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try and update faster. Review please. Let me know what you have on your mind.


End file.
